The Boy Who Cheated Death
by Sunnyde123
Summary: Lucas Scott lost three people with two bullets. A month later he was sent to Tree hill to start high school. His dad takes no notice of him. He joins the the basketball team and finds a new love interest. However there is still a lot of drama. Rated M to be safe. AU. LP
1. Prologue

**This is my first one tree hill fan fiction and I hope you like it. I only started watching the show a year ago and I ship Lucas and Peyton a lot! This is a leyton fanfic and will be rated M cause there will be lots of sex and swearing.**

* * *

Lucas Scott lost three people with two bullets. He loved them the most out of everybody he has ever known.

One Month later Lucas Scott sat in jail for stealing a Sandwich. He has been homeless for the week. He can't live in the same house where they were killed. He was starving and tired. Lucas Scott has been in hospital for three weeks.

'We have very good news for you Mr Scott. You're gonna live with your father in Tree hill.' The detective said. Lucas loved his father but he hated his biological father for abandoning him as a child. He left his mother alone to bring him up. Thankfully he had his uncle Keith who he called his father. He was his role model. 'Luckily for you your mother she had a few businesses that you will now own. But the places will need a bit of work...' He smiled

'So what, I am going to live in Tree Hill with my biological father who never wanted me in the first place. How did you make him agree to have me?' Lucas said

'I asked and he quickly accepted saying he wanted to get to know you. But as I was saying you will be going to school at Tree hill High and will live your life there now. You will also have a business there because of your mum. You will be the new owner of a night club.'

'But I do not want to go.'

'You want to stay in that shit hole you have underneath the bridge, or want to stay in a mansion at the beach. Although you do not have a choice as your a minor. You will fly to Tree hill tomorrow in the morning.'

I grunted. I was going to meet the man who abandoned me when I wasn't even born.

Two things have gotten me through getting through my hell of a life. One was my friends in the slums and the other was the game. Basketball.

I walked out of the police station towards to my home. The blankets underneath the bridge where I shared with the two Spanish twins; Alejandro and Rodriguez and also my best friends Max and Terrell although he does live in a flat not far from here. I hated to tell them the news. We have spent the last week together reminiscing the good times when we were not alone and had loved ones.

"Someone looks like they need to get laid," Max joked when he saw Lucas' face.

"I'm leaving tomorrow to stay with my dad in Tree Hill. So I might not see you guys for a long time.'

Everyone's faces quickly saddened. I walked over to Max and pulled him into a hug 'I'm gonna miss you buddy and thank you for what you have done for me,'

'You'll always be in my heart Lucas' Max nodded as he pulled himself away from the hugs.

Lucas looked over to see the Mexican twins. Alejandro was crying on Rodriguez's shoulder. They was always very dramatic. Lucas pulled them into a hug and nodded their way and lastly went over to Terrell.

'My cousin lives in Tree hill. I'll make sure that he knows one of my best mate is coming there. He will look out for you and make sure you'll stay out of trouble.' He said. His eyes were already watery. Lucas did not want to leave them. He hated it when people always left and now he was the one leaving.

* * *

Lucas sat on a plane. He was nervous because this was the first time he went on a plane. He did not know what was going to happen when he got there. He just hoped his 'dad' had a heart now. According to his mother and uncle he never did have one and he was always a selfish bastard.

Lucas did not want to close his eyes. In fact he hasn't closed them at all since he woke up from the hospital. If he did it, it reminded him what happened on that day.

He walked out of the departures and saw his name written on a sheet of paper.'Mr Scott'

"Thats me. So I'm guessing your my dad?"

He chuckled a bit. "If I was your dad I would tell you to go for a shower. Your reek' His remained silent a bit after that waiting for a response but Lucas never gave one. His face emotionless. 'Your Dad is working at the moment. I'm just his taxi driver. I'm guessing you have a few questions as you have no idea what is happening."

Lucas nodded. "Where am I staying?"

"In a beach house only 45 minutes away from here."

'How big is it?"

"I have been working for your dad for about 5 years now, I still get lost in that place sometimes." He chuckled.

"What's he like?"

The man stayed silent for a bit. "Thats for you to decide." He put Lucas' suitcase in the back. Nothing important in their apart from a toothbrush, a basketball and an Ipod he got for his birthday.

For the rest of the trip they stayed silent with faint Rap music on in the background. Lucas hated Rap. He would take Jimmy eat world over Drake any day of the week. That was another thing that Lucas loved. Music. Apart from Basketball he like to put earphones in and just stay silent and let the music flow throughout his body calming him.

"Here we are." The man opened his door and went to the trunk.

Lucas stayed in the car looking at the thing before him. He couldn't move. _I was staying here_. This place was gigantic. His flat back in New York did not compare anything to this. You could fit his place like 20 times in this. "I'm staying here?"

"Yeah, It is incredible how much money the Scotts have. I should really ask for a raise."

Lucas walked through the front door and he really shouldn't have been surprised to see this place was fully furnished with wood and Marble tables with ornaments and picture frames on it.

"Your room is upstairs down the hall and on third on the left. Your dad will be here briefly to talk to you. Have a good day sir." He said before turning his back and heading out to the car.

Lucas walked past the picture frames but one caught his eye. It was a family of three. The oldest one looked like his dad. But he did not look like Lucas at all. Lucas had Blond scruffy hair with a chiseled jaw line but the one in the picture had neat, combed black hair. He also saw him hugging a women with blonde hair and blue eyes and his eyes fell on the youngest looking boy. He looked about his age. blue eyes and black hair just like _their_ father.

The door swung open and he saw the man from the picture.

"So you must be Lucas. My son"

Lucas nose scrunched hearing those words. Only one person was able to say that word. But he is gone.

"Look heres the deal," Dan Scott looked like he couldn't care less about him. "You are not my son but a boy who is homeless. I am here to help you get back on your feet. I don't care what you do but do not get killed." He chuckled at that "Do whatever you want. My place is your place but do not trash it or throw any party's otherwise I will kill you. Slowly and painfully. But when I tell you to do something your will help me. And you will help me to become Mayor of Tree Hill." At the end of the speech Dan Scott smiled but soon faded away when he looked at his abandoned kid.

Lucas was emotionless. He knew how to not care about anything "Okay"

"We will talk more about the situation tomorrow,"

* * *

After Lucas came out of the cold shower to wake himself up a bit he walked downstairs to the kitchen to get coffee even if it was 10:00pm. Lucas knew he couldn't sleep. He wanted to clear his head.

Lucas walked out the front door with his basketball in hand. Hopefully some fresh air would do him good.

Tree Hill was silent at night. It needed some place to lighten up the mood. Thank God Lucas was left with a night club in which he will pursue to make it big. But he will start it in a few days.

Lucas walked down the river where there were still people about eating at restaurants and small cafe's. He walked a bit further down to a park with a basketball court. There were two people playing and two more people sitting on the bleachers. From the way they were playing they looked like amateurs.

Lucas wanted to play against someone but haven't had the chance. Lucas walked over to the court.

'Anyone want to play a game?' The four men and looked at Lucas.

"Yo dawg, finally new comp in here" One of them said. "How about we make things interesting."

"What are you implying"

"Betting duh" One of the guys on the bleaches said.

"So twenty dollars"

"Actually, If I win I will give you twenty but if I win I want something different."

"What yo talking man. I ain't doing something nasty dawg." Lucas laughed as he realised what the black man said.

"If I win I want respect."

"Wow, why don't you want anything different."

"Sometimes respect is more important."

The men chuckled "Alright man, Me v you first to 15."

"Well Ladies and Gentlemen we have a new player on the rivercourt today as he is willing to beat one of the best. I hope this is a good match!." I was a bit confused when he started commentating on the match but right now I couldn't care less.

"The new guy starts with the ball. Instantly he throws it into the net for a point. This is gonna be a long one."

10 minutes pass and Lucas still has the ball. It has been turned over once but he stole it away quickly.

"Skills is getting whipped out there on the court. It is 13-0. Skills drenched in sweat while the new kid hasn't broke a sweat as yet."

'Come on skills." The man next to the commentator said.

Lucas decided that he could be nice to them because they were quite a funny lot. Throughout the game he has laughed a lot and was beginning to become his old self.

"He shoots and he misses. First time this night. Skills lays it up and has earned himself a point." Lucas smiled.

"The score is now 13-5. I think the new guy is feeling sorry for Skills. He isn't even running. Oh my mistake 14-5 now. A quick steal and a massive slam dunk.

"Come on man, let this guy have a chance." Skills pointed two thumbs to himself. I grinned.

Lucas has the ball in hand. "He runs up and leaps off the ground. Oh My God, Did you just see that. He did a massive slam dunk on skills."

"I need to catch my breath." Lucas helped Skills over to the bleaches. "So, whats your name."

"My name is Lucas"

"Oh right, the Lucas from New York right" I nodded. "I am Terrell's cousin. Antwon Taylor, but call me Skills. You sure don't look like how I picture you. Thought you'd be skinny but I was wrong."

Lucas liked the fact that he body showed. He mainly got all of his muscles and fitness from basketball but recently he would like to Box a punching bag to get his anger out.

He met the rest of the guys and they talked about how they dreaded school was starting up again. They all said their goodbyes and Lucas went back home.

Lucas opened the door to find Dan sitting watching TV. "Good your home. We need to talk"

"About what?" Lucas asked

"Well for starters, the media are coming tomorrow to ask questions about you. I told them that you have been homeless for the past year and when I saw you in the street starving on a cold night. I decided to take you in and take care of you. I'll leave some money on the counter as well tomorrow so you can go shopping and buy the shit you need."

"Anything else. _Dad?"_ Dan shot Lucas a death glare.

"Don't call me that. Well you have a brother and you will be attending Tree hill high next week when it opens up."

"Great i'm going to bed." Lucas was lying, he couldn't sleep, he would lie up all night reading or listening to music and sometimes do both. He dreaded his life right now. Two dead parents. A dad who didn't want him and a brother he never knew about. What possibly can go worse?"


	2. A new start

Lucas has been locked in the house for a week. Press and media were all around the house to see him. Thankfully the house had a gym and a swimming pool indoors. The only time he went out of the house was at night to met up with Skills and the guys and sometimes to work at TRIC.

Skills introduced him to Haley James. They instantly clicked. They were already best friends and talked about books and music as they had the same interests

Haley was over to keep him some company.

"What is Tree Hill school like?" He asked

"Just like every other school. It has its cliques. The jocks, the emo's the nerds and the loners. Oh and your brother is a jock who just broke up with his girlfriend because he slept with someone else." Haley said.

Haley was one of the 5 people who Lucas told his secret to. She is just so nosy and you can't say no to her.

'Can I see it" she asked him. She was already indicating the scar on his chest.

"No, its disgusting."

"Please, Lukey, I really want to see it and I won't say anything." Like he could say no to her. He pulled up my top and showed her the wound on his chest.

"Its tiny compared to the scars on your back but its still disgusting. So how did you get your scars?" he became upset

"Hey, can we not talk about this."

"Come on Luke, you gotta open up, talk to me what happened when you were there."

"I said I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine, but one day you will open up to me one day."

"I will, but not right now okay?"

Haley left an hour later. They talked about school and how she aimed to get at least a straight 4.8 GPA. His aim was to leave everything behind and turn over a new leaf. Start fresh.

He was dreading school tomorrow morning. Everyone was going to look at him and say, 'look at the homeless guy' and 'he doesn't deserve to be here.' He had every right to be here. Dan Scott was his father and he should at least get to stay here.

He didn't sleep at all that night. He couldn't. Dan was never at home anyway. Bringing up his name made me angry. He never spent time with not that he want to spend time with him. He wanted him to at least take notice of him instead of using him as a plan.

Maybe it was time to close his eyes...

* * *

 _Flashback: Lucas POV_

 _The gunshot went off. I saw my parents. I saw myself across the room looking at them. Lying on the floor._

 _A vivid red colour pouring out of them. Seeing them there again was unbearable. I had to wake up._

 _I looked to see myself. My top was covered in blood from my mother and my father._

 _"Harry, why did you do this? This is not you!" I saw myself crying. I had so much anger seeing the killer there. I want revenge._

 _"I had no choice Lucas," Harry sincerely said._

 _"There is always a choice." I shouted. Tears streamed down my face fast._

 _"Not this time Lucas, I'm sorry."_

 _The gun shot went off. I looked the man behind the gun. He didn't feel guilty, he look relieved._

 _When he walked out of the room I saw the three bodies lying there, lifeless._

* * *

He woke up sweating everywhere. His pillows and sheets were soaking wet.

Lucas looked at the time and he realised he was going to be late for school. he showered, then quickly made breakfast and walked towards the school.

Yep, Haley was right. Tree Hill High is like every other high school. It has its jocks, cheerleaders and its nerds. Lucas walked through the double school doors and everyone started staring at him. They were whispering:

"That's the homeless kid."

"His parents abandoned him when he was younger."

"He's smoking hot" he heard one of the cheerleaders say. Lucas smiled as he walked closer to his locker.

* * *

Peyton Sawyer has had a tough life. Her mother died when she was younger and her dad always being away. Finding out she was adopted and seeing her birth mom. That was hard for her. But this right now was the easiest thing doing. Breaking up with Nathan Scott.

She saw her friend walking out of the janitor's closet.

"Brooke, It is not even 9:00 yet and I find you in the closet with some boy."

"What? I was bored." She said innocently. Peyton could only laugh at the head-cheerleader. "Anyway we have to find you a new boy."

"We sure do." Peyton wanted something different this year. Not just sex but someone to love. Brooke Davis also wanted to find someone to love. She was sick of the 5 minutes of the closet with a boy or meaningless one night stand.

"Well, we be better get into boy searching." Brook said as they leaned against Peyton's locker. "What about him." Peyton looked over to see a brown haired boy talking to new freshmen

"No, he just wants sex especially if he has every small girl around his finger."

"Pun intended" Brook said laughing when she realised Peyton said something dirty for the first time without actually meaning it. Brooke stopped when Peyton glared at her. "What about him" Brooke pointed to a guy who was sure hot but one problem.

"He already has a girlfriend."

"What about him" Brooke pointed to another guy.

"He has small hands so you probably don't want to know what else is small." Peyton and Brooke both laughed.

'Hmm... All the hot guys are already taken or I've already screwed them." Peyton laughed at Brookes remark.

Peyton started talking about how she really wants a year to have no drama. However when she saw the boy who walked through the double doors. She stared at him. He was sexy and cute at the same time. Tall, 6"2, blond scruffy hair that her fingers would love to run her hands through.

Peyton locked her eyes with his blue ones.

Peyton saw lost in them. Just like hers. She saw anger in them. Just like hers. She saw lonely in them. Just like she had but was gone when she looked at him. She felt a connection. She was begging herself to get to know him.

Brooke looked at him. Probably one of the hottest guys she has lied eyes on. She wanted him and wanted him badly. "He's smoking hot" She said. Peyton couldn't agree with her more.

Lucas Scott was walking towards the pretty girls. He didn't even acknowledge that they were the prettiest girls in the school. He just wanted to get to his locker put his books away and head off to his first period.

The girls looked at him as he was walking over to them. He was heading straight for them. Now was the best time for her to introduce herself.

"Hi, I-I...um" Peyton couldn't speak. She was looking in his eyes. She felt his sadness and his anger vibrating straight into her. He was something else.

"Peyton Sawyer speechless, never thought I would see the day" Brook laughed.

Lucas stood in front of them. "Sorry, I think thats my locker"

"Finally I get a new neighbour. The other one was a pervert." Peyton said still looking at Lucas.

Lucas was struggling to open his locker. "Here let me help you with this" She said as put her hands over the lock and opened it.

"Thanks"

"So whats your name hot stuff" Brooke said

"Obviously you do not read the newspaper?"

"Reading?" Brooke laughed. "Reading is for dorks" Peyton gave Brooke a glare because she likes to read. "Except for you best friend" Peyton smiled. "So who are you?"

"Im the homeless kid, you know the boy who Dan took in." Lucas said coldly

Brooke was speechless. No one has ever talked to Brooke that way. But let alone that the new hot guy was once homeless. "Oh, I'm sorry. I think we should go, best friend."

Brooke and Peyton were walking silently to class. Unable to explain what happened at the locker.

Lucas Scott was completely lost. Emotionally and physically. He had no idea where we was going in the school. He was meant to see Haley in the morning but obviously she forgot.

Lucas was walking when he saw an empty basketball court with a basketball lying in the middle. He couldn't resist but going and shooting some hoops.

Next thing he knows he is running towards the hoop for a lay up.

"You should be getting to class, son" A man with a deep voice called out behind him.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. It was an empty court and I just had to play." Lucas said staring at the hoop.

"How about you should come to the tryouts tomorrow. You don't seem like a bad player."

Lucas turned to see the old man.

"Lucas...Lucas Scott. Is that really you." he said

"Uncle Whitey."

Whitey walked over to Lucas to pull him into a hug but he rejected.

"I am really sorry for what happened to you father and mother. I didn't think I would ever see you again."

"You too. How long has it been?"

"Almost three years. You know last week, I went to New York to look for you. I couldn't find you anywhere. But luckily your here." Whitey told the blonde boy. "You better get to class."

"Yeah, I am late." Lucas said looking at his watch

"Hey, Lucas, if you need anyone to talk to I am here."

"I will and please do not tell anyone about my secret." Whitey nodded.

Lucas walked out of the gym and walked towards his class. He was about to walk in when he heard a voice behind him.

"So you are my dad's charity case." The black haired boy stated.

"Nathan Scott." I said.

"I saw you talking to my girl earlier. You better stay away from her. Otherwise you are asking for trouble."

Lucas laughed. "What can a spoilt rich boy do to me? Is he gonna hurt me? Oh no, I am so scared." Lucas said sarcastically

"Look man, just stay away from her." Lucas knew he didn't know the truth and he wanted him to know.

"Oh by the way, you really should ask your dad why I am here." Lucas said. "You should be surprised that your dad keeps secrets."

"What are you talking about." Nathan said. "I know why you are here. Your just a kid from the streets so my dad helps you to become running for mayor."

"Nope thats not the real reason. The secret will destroy you if you knew. And I do not think that your little brain can cope with that."

Lucas saw the rage in Nathan's eyes. He knew he was going to do something stupid and he would let him. "Do not talk to me ever again" Nathan retorted.

"You need to know the truth. But its not my place to tell. Just talk to your dad." Lucas said

"Leave me alone and do not get in the way."

 _"Father like son,"_ Lucas shouted after him.

* * *

Nathan Scott was really confused what Lucas was talking about. His words didn't leave his mind _"You should be surprised that your dad keeps secrets"_ Those words were replaying in his head. He walked over to his friends sitting in class.

"You okay Nate, looks like someone needs a good fuck." Becky smiled at him seductively. Her and Nathan were friends with benefits.

"Not today, okay."

"Wow, Nathan Scott turning down sex. This day is getting weirder and weirder." The brunette said.

'What do you want Brooke." Nathan said sternly. He was always afraid of Brooke.

"Stay out of Peyton's life and everyone is going to be happy." She said "Okay?"

"No, I will get her back. She always was the best in bed."

"Is that all you care about Nathan, Sex? Peyton doesn't want that anymore, she wants you to love her instead of her being used as some sex toy."

"Its only a matter of time before she takes me back. They always come running back"

"Gosh Nathan get your head out of your arse. You always were a jerk."

"You will make sure that we get back together."

"What if I don't"

"Then I would tell her the secret between us."

Brooke knew he would tell Peyton what happened between them. She doesn't want to lose her best friend and she will if she knew what she did to her.

Brooke sat in silence for the rest of the lesson. She will make sure that Peyton and Nathan will be together even if she had to take the new boy out of the picture because she knew that her best friends mind is only thinking about the blue eyed boy.

* * *

At lunch Nathan went to go see his dad for answers at the car dealership.

"Nathan its a surprise to see you here." Dan was confused why he was here and he knew it must of been something to do with Lucas.

"Dad, you know the kid that you brought from New York." Dan nodded. "Well he said something to me and I haven't got my head round it."

"What did he say Nathan," Nathan did say anything. "You can tell me anything. I'm your dad"

"Can I tell you anything? I mean you have been keeping secrets from me?" Nathan waited to see his reaction

"I am not keeping secrets from you." Dan said. However, his son knew when he kept secrets from him.

"Cut the crap. What is the real reason he is here."

Dan stayed silent. He didn't know what to say to his only son. Well the only son he cared about. Dan was annoyed what his other son told Nathan

"Dad, why is he here?"

"The secret will destroy you if you knew. And I do not think that your little brain can cope with that." Nathan stayed quiet for a while until everything clicked.

Nathan started to laugh, laughing harder every time he thought about it. To be honest he did not know how else to react.

"What's funny son."

"He said the exact same line you said. Then when I left he shouted something." Nathan paused. "He said _Father like Son_ "

Dan hated Lucas before, and he hated him more now for telling Nathan he hid secrets from him.

"So I want to know the truth. Who is he?

"His your brother, Nathan."


	3. Secret is out

**So, what did you think about the last chapter? Lots of drama, huh.**

 **Who is Harry? You will have to wait and find out.**

 **There will be no love triangle.**

 **Please leave a review. It helps a lot.**

* * *

Nathan Scott sat on his bed thinking. _First time for everything_. He didn't go to school that afternoon because he was confused. Why didn't Dan tell him before. He had a brother. A brother he never knew about. Nathan was staring into space when he looked at the door.

He saw Peyton at the door. "Hey" She said softly.

Nathan was so happy to find Peyton at his door. Her legs full on display. "Hi, what are you doing here. Not that I don't want you here but... What are you doing here?" Nathan asked. He wanted her as she was the only good thing in his life apart from basketball.

"I just came to drop of the rest of your stuff."

"Oh" Nathan was upset. This meant it was official. "Baby, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to.."

"Didn't mean to sleep with someone else. Yeah you just accidentally took all your cloths off and started humping each other."

"Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sleep with someone. I mean if you were there I would have slept with you but you weren't" Nathan regretted the words as soon as it came out of his mouth.

"So now your blaming me for not being there. Gosh, I'm sorry that you slept with someone else." Peyton said sarcastically. She was still hurting because even though Nathan was a jackass he was there when she lost her mother.

"Peyton please. Give me another chance. I promise I won't mess it up" Nathan pleaded

"Nathan, you know it yourself we weren't working out. We couldn't spend 10 minutes in a room without arguing." Peyton said. "I think it is the best if we see other people."

"Come on Peyton don't be like this."

"Don't be what, Nathan" Peyton said angrily.

"Don't leave me. I need you and you need me."

"Actually I don't need you. These few weeks that we have broken up are the best weeks I ever had. Do you know why?" Peyton asked. Nathan shook his head. "It is because I didn't need to worry about my boyfriend sleeping with another girl."

"Peyton I am sorry"

"Are you?" Peyton could see through him and she knew that e just wants sex from her. "Why would I be with someone who fucks anything with a pulse?"

Nathan was angry. He needed someone to get through what he was going through.

"Bye Nathan." Peyton said as she left the house. Nathan was speechless. Yes they got in fights a lot of the time but now they were officially over. Nathan sat back on his bed crying.

* * *

Peyton Sawyer was pissed but happy. She was mad at him for sleeping with another whore but happy she had a way out of the relationship. She was going to end the relationship before Junior year started anyway.

She walked out of Nathan's house driving towards her house when she saw the boy she was thinking about all day.

"Hey you need a ride" Peyton stopped right next to him near the sidewalk.

"I don't know, could you be a psycho?" Lucas asked as he stopped to admire the girl. She was very sexy he had to admit. But what caught his eyes were her green orbs. They stayed silent for a moment with locked eyes. Peyton felt like he could see deep down into her soul and he felt the exact same way.

"Do I look like a psycho?"

"Trust me, the beautiful ones always hide something up her sleeve," Peyton giggled at his joke and especially like the word beautiful when it rolled of his tongue. It just made him sound super sexy. Peyton Sawyer giggled. Well thats a first. Lucas walked to the passenger side to get into her comet.

"Am I going to learn your name or what?" Peyton asked

"Lucas"

"Peyton"

Lucas looked at the thin blonde. He had to admit. She has got sexy legs. Not that he wasn't staring at them all day but he couldn't help to stare at them now.

Peyton liked that he was staring at her legs. If it was anyone else she would say "Fuck off" and them make them leave but with Lucas, she liked it and she felt comfortable with it. Actually she loved it. "Are you gonna stare all day."

"Nice Legs" He said as he looked up towards the road.

"You know, for the last 5 minutes I have just been driving aimlessly. Where should I drop you off."

"Hmmm, maybe I like spending time with you." She wanted to say okay and go talk for a while but she was interrupted by him. "Drop me off here" Peyton stopped at a very old building. The windows were boarded up and a neon sign was on the outside with 2 letters flicking on and off. "I'll be seeing ya" Lucas said. Peyton couldn't wait to see him next.

* * *

Lucas walked into TRIC knowing he is beginning to have feelings towards the blonde girl. But he will do what he has been doing for the last 2 weeks. Pushing those feelings away.

His club was ready to go and the grand opening was on Friday. He couldn't wait. Everyone from the rivercourt including Haley were helped him start up his business. They helped building a dance floor, a bar, a stage. Just the usual stuff. Skills was the bouncer, Junk and Fergie were the bartenders including another person who was going to help behind the bar. Mouth was the DJ and Haley James was going to sing.

She was frightened. Actually she wanted to dig herself a hole and live in it because she was so scared of performing. Lucas and everyone helped her with her nerves and she was just so grateful to have them there especially Lucas'. Lucas and her became best friends and Lucas was starting to joke around with her.

When they first met Haley felt so sad for him. She was crying when she heard that his parents abounded him when he was younger. However she didn't know they were killed.

Lucas walking into the back room to see Haley practicing.

"Next up is Haley James!. The crowd goes wild." Haley looked up to see him smiling at her.

"At least someone here has a sense of humour."

"I should be mad at you. You stood me up before school." Haley shot up because she completely forgot she was going to meet him.

"Oh my God. I am so sorry. I totally forgot. I was practicing this morning because I want this to be perfect and..."

"Haley." Lucas shot here a death glare. "Do I have to tell you again that your voice is amazing? and that everyone will love you. Can I tell you a secret?"

"I like secrets, especially from you because you barely say anything." Haley smiled.

Lucas walked closer to Haley's ear and whispered "If you get scared just picture me naked"

"Ewwww Lucas, Your disgusting. Your like my older brother."

"And your like my younger sister." Lucas face fell when he said those words. Remembering a time when he had a similar conversation about siblings. "Haley, I am so sorry but I have to go."

"Lucas, whats wrong. Was it something that I said." Haley always got upset when Lucas was upset because even though he showed no emotions it hurt Haley that he wouldn't talk anyone about it. No one knows what happened in New York but the truth will soon come out.

* * *

When Lucas went to the beach house he saw Dan sitting on the stairs waiting for him.

"You told him."

Lucas was confused at Dan's statement. "Told who what?" Lucas asked

"You told Nathan that I had a secret and now he knows. You should be punished for what you have done." Dan slowly walked over to Lucas. He stood in front of him staring at the 6'2 blonde boy.

Dan pulled back his fist and smashed Lucas right into the chest. He punched him again.

Lucas was use to this. Well, he was use to getting hit. His physical pain did not compare to his emotional pain right now so it didn't hurt as much as it should. Dan stopped throwing punches at his son and walked through the front door back to his other house.

Lucas sat there next to the wall. That was his dad. His dad was punching him until a massive dark blue bruise grew on his stomach. He tried to stand up but it hurt. It was bleeding. He had no cell phone and he could not move.

He stayed there holding back the tears. He had to be strong no matter what he has lost. He should be allowed to cry because he lost everything but Lucas is to stubborn to say so.

Lucas crawled up into a small ball. It hurt. His chest hurt from the punches. He wanted to sleep. He was exhausted. He was scared.

Nathan Scott wanted answers from his so called _brother._ What is he like. Ever since he was small he always wanted a brother to play with. He wanted to get to know about Lucas.

He walked through the front door and he saw brother curled up into a ball.

"Lucas, what happened?" Lucas stayed quiet. Nathan sat down next to him with his back against his wall. "I know I was being a jerk earlier but that was before I found out you my brother"

"Just get me upstairs and let me go for a shower." Nathan got up and helped Lucas climbed the stairs to his bathroom. Nathan helped Lucas take of his top because he was to weak to lift up his hands.

Nathan gasped when he saw the black mark that was bleeding on his chest. "We need to get you to the doctors."

"No," Lucas said sternly.

"What? Look at it. It's disgusting."

"What are we gonna say when we get there. That the most trusted man in the town beat up the homeless boy who took him in" Lucas did have a good point but it need to be checked out. "Just leave it okay? I need a shower." Nathan nodded. He knew that Lucas was already to stubborn for his own good.

Lucas stepped into the shower. He turned on the tap and the hot water came pouring down onto his body. The blood was away and formed a swirl pool near the drain. He was disgusted how it wasn't the first time to see that happen. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed something to clear his head. He only came up with one answer.

* * *

Nathan waited for Lucas to come out of the shower. He looked around his room and he saw a his basketball with a picture with a group guys he never saw before. It was a picture of him holding a basketball with his teammates. He could finally play basketball with him and hopes to join the team.

He looked over to see his music collection, it was pretty much the same as Peyton's. Nathan knew deep down that Lucas and Peyton will make each other happy.

Ever since Peyton's mother died, she never was truly happy. She needed someone in her life who can take her hand and tell her everything was ok. And he knew Lucas might be the one. He saw the way she looked at him at the lockers and he felt happy because she looked happy.

Nathan watch as Lucas came out of the bathroom with one hand protecting the bruise around his stomach.

"Lucas you need to get it checked out. I can't believe that son of a bitch did this." Nathan hated his father. He pushed him to his limits with basketball and although he likes basketball he can find it boring at times.

"I am fine, I need you to drive me to some place."

Nathan nodded as they got into his car. Lucas showed him the directions to the place. When Lucas get out of the car he said "Thanks Nate, you can go now. I'll see you tomorrow at school." Nathan found him interesting. He wanted to get to know his brother more.

Lucas walked into the club. Thankfully no one was there. He went behind the bar to get out a vodka bottle out of the fridges stored underneath the counter. He couldn't be bothered to get out any glasses so he drank from the bottle.

It was strong and bitter but addicting. He knew that this was a bad idea on a school night and was going to wake up regretting it. He kept on drinking trying drown his sorrows. He has so many problems with life at the moment he just wants to feel like on top of the world. And he also has the solution to that.

Lucas walked over to cabinet where there was a hole in the bottom where he could hid things. He pulled out a packet filled with white powder.

Cocaine.

* * *

When the side affects left he took a bottle of water with him and decided to leave to the beach house.

He locked up TRIC and walked towards the beach. He knew a short cut, through the cemetery. He walked thought the tombstones and caught site of the legs he was staring at earlier.

He walked closer to the figure. She was next to a grave which he assumed was her mothers. "Peyton."

"Holy shit, you scared me.' Peyton turned around and met his blue eyes.

"It's like One am." Lucas saw her eyes were red and puffy and it was obvious that she was crying. "Peyton, whats wrong?"

"It was my fault." Peyton said and Lucas could see the tears falling from her eyes "She died 9 years ago to this day." Peyton indicated to her mum.

"What happened Peyton?" Lucas asked. He felt even more hurt because he could see that she was hurting.

"She ran one red light. And then thats history." Peyton felt her body shivering. "She was late in picking me up from school," Lucas couldn't help the urge so he wrapped his muscular arms around her slim torso.

She felt safe there. His touch on her clothes made her spine shiver. She didn't want to be anywhere else in the world

"Come one Peyton, lets get you home." Lucas said

Peyton's head was still on Lucas' shoulder crying when she got her keys and gave them to Lucas to open the front door. She led him upstairs to her bedroom. Lucas carefully placed Peyton on the bed.

"Stay with me please." Lucas had no choice. She was already pulling his arm over her stomach. Lucas laid down next to her. Peyton's face was on Lucas chest and he did not want this to end. Him holding her. It's peaceful and calm and the only thing on Lucas' mind was the leggy blonde with the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen.

He watch her fall asleep. This was the first time he has seen her up close and she was beautiful and extremely sexy.

He closed his eyes and he fell into a deep slumber.

Peyton never felt safer. She felt happy waking up in the arms of the blonde haired boy. Even though today was meant to be the worst day of year, the memory of her dead mother is the definitely not on her mind at this moment. She looked up at his face. He was so goddam sexy. Beautiful sandy, blonde hair, chiseled jaw line and she couldn't wait to watch him open up his eyes.

Lucas woke up feeling completely refreshed. This is the first time he has slept in two weeks. He looked down to see green eyes staring at him.

"Morning beautiful" He said. He heard what he said. He just called her beautiful and he instantly wanted to regret it. But he can't.

When she heard those words her she couldn't stop smiling. She woke up to a person saying _Morning beautiful._ She then realised she was wearing her pyjamas and no make up. She turned away from him and got up the bed. She wanted to hid her blush and and her smile.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say you beati.. I mean you are beautiful but I didn't mean to say it then. Although you did look so beautiful when I woke up but I didn't mean to say what I said but you are..." Lucas was rambling and Peyton thought he looked so cute when he did so.

"I need to get home." Lucas said. "I'll see you later at school today, Peyton."

For Peyton, today was going to be a very good day.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter. There will be more chapters to come!**

 **Please leave a review!**


	4. Grand opening

**This story is completely AU.**

 **I am so sorry that it has taken me such a long time to update. School has been hectic and been having many sport tournaments atm. This chapter is over 3500 words and I'll post the next chapter in less than a week. I promise.**

 **Please leave a review. It helps a lot. Thank you and enjoy this chapter. There is smut in this chapter so the story is Rated M. This is a leyton fic btw**

* * *

It was Friday in Tree Hill high and Lucas was excited about his grand opening of his club. Him and Peyton didn't see much of each other lately, as he was he spent most of his time working at the club.

Him and Nathan were getting a long pretty well. He made the basketball team easily. Him and Nathan were unstoppable together. And they both new it.

It was nearing the end of the day when Peyton was waiting for him at his locker. He stared at her and she was beautiful. Those legs were endless and he wanted to run his hands up and down them.

Lucas walked towards her and she greeted him with a smile.

"So I heard that there is some club that is opening up tonight and I thought that maybe you would like to go with me?"

"I'd love that. How about I meet you there?"

"Yeah sure what time?"

"Just wait for me in the club."

Peyton quickly hurried to her best friend after her chat with Lucas. It was the end of the school day and she was going to get dressed with Brooke for tonight.

"So I think it is best if we pick boys for tonight who we can go home with ok?"

"Sure, but dibs on Lucas." Peyton rapidly said.

"No uh, I want him. You can have Nathan and Tim and I will have Jake and Lucas."

"What?! I get both the jerks and not to mention that Nathan is my ex-boyfriend."

"yeah but you two always fight so I though you wanted him and also you two are always going to end up together." Brooke said trying to get her plan underway of Peyton and Nathan get together.

"I'll switch you Lucas for Nathan." Peyton said

"No way am I giving up Lucas." Brooke argued.

"Please Brooke. Pretty please I owe you a big one."

"Fine, but you own me so big. Hopefully more than 6 inches." Brooke laughed as Peyton looked so embarrassed. According to Brooke, Peyton had told her that was the size of Nathan's penis.

"Come on then, lets dress you up in something extremely slutty." Peyton laughed at Brooke's comment as they walked towards her house.

* * *

The party was well under away and the club was packed. Surprisingly for an over 21's club he saw a lot of familiar faces from Tree hill High.

Lucas was helping behind the bar because there were to many people ordering drinks and four people were clearly not enough. Lucas watch the front door as the blonde haired girl walked through the front door.

His breath was caught in his throat as he watched her hips sway from side to side walking towards the bar. He didn't recognise Brooke and the other members of the cheerleading squad standing next to her. All he saw was the green eyes and those legs. Those beautiful legs. She wore a black mini-dress and looked stunning.

Lucas carried on with business as he started mixing drinks when he saw Peyton walk up to Adam, the other bar tender. He took the id's from them and nodded suggesting they were over the legal age limit. Lucas smiled to himself as he walked up close to the girls.

"Adam, are you stupid? These girls do not look like they 21!" Lucas exclaimed half heartedly to him.

"You do not believe that we are 21!" One of the cheerleaders asked. Her name was Theresa. "Check our id's"

"Oh no, I am pretty sure I have seen this beautiful girl around her before and I know she is not 21." Lucas spoke towards Peyton who was turning her head towards him.

"Lucas, what the hell are you doing behind the bar?" Peyton was shocked to see the guy dressed in a black shirt and a black jeans. He wore a tie which was tucked in and he looked incredibly sexy.

"Well last time I checked I work here." Lucas said. "So what can I get you girls?"

"6 shots please" Brooke said. "You owe me so big it isn't funny. P. Sawyer." Peyton laughed as one of her to do lists was to have sex with an extremely hot bar tender. She also noticed how sexy Lucas looked.

Lucas watched as the girls were dragged Peyton towards the dance floor.

"Boss, I think we are ready for Haley." Lucas nodded.

Mouth stopped the music and that meant that it was Haley James' turn to sing in front of the crowd.

He grabbed the Mic from Mouth and walked onto the stage. "Everyone having fun tonight?" Everyone started cheering and it didn't stop till 5 minutes later. Lucas was thrilled that his club got his response. "Ok so I will like you to introduce you to the team: Here we are Mouth as the Dj, Skills in the corner as the bouncer and Adam, Fergie and Junk as the bartenders."

"Today we have a special act and a very close friend of mine, Haley James" The crowd cheered as Haley went onto the stage.

* * *

When Haley finished her song Lucas stood outside trying to get some closure. It was so busy in there he couldn't hear himself thing. Also the music was so bad. It was all Hip-Hop and dance in there he just wanted to listen to some Rock music and go to sleep.

Thanks to Peyton he has been able to sleep. He has been able to sleep with her in his dreams. Peyton was inside dancing with some random dude called Matt. He didn't want to say this but, he was jealous. Lucas hates that guy, ever since he came into school he has been treated like dirt.

Lucas and Nathan have become close over the past few days. Nathan has told Lucas about how evil Dan is. Lucas didn't open up like Nathan did. When you became closer to Nathan he liked to talk about his feelings and Lucas mocked him about it. Although Lucas was jealous. He wanted to open up but he can't. It hurts him to talk about his life in New York.

Lucas thought back to a happy moment with his parents.

 _Flashback_

 _"Why am I here" A fourteen year old Lucas Scott asked his mother and uncle._

 _"We have very big news." Karen told her son._

 _"Mum, no offense, but the last time you said you had big news. You told me that there was a special offer at the cafe." Karen and Keith laughed at this memory._

 _"This is a lot bigger news than that." Keith stated_

 _Keith and Karen stared at the little blonde's confused face. He stood their staring into the eyes of his parents filled with happiness._

 _"We are getting married." Karen blurted out._

 _Lucas felt a storm of happy feelings hit him. His parents were getting married. He watched his parents stare at him as he his face lit up and hugged them both._

 _"So now I can officially call you my daddy? Lucas asked_

Lucas remembers that moment all to well. That was the first time he was truly happy. All three of them as a proper family hugging each other, laughing and smiling.

He stared out from the balcony as he watched the cars go past. He didn't notice the blonde walk up behind him and stood next to him at the railing.

"Penny for your thoughts" She said. Lucas looked to the side of him to see Peyton smiling at him. His heart was fluttering and he could feel butterflies forming in his stomach.

"A happy moment" Lucas said.

"About what"

"Nothing important." Lucas said before quickly changing the topic. "How was your night?"

"It was amazing, especially when Haley sang. She has a beautiful voice." Lucas agree with her. Haley did have an amazing voice. He loved it when she sang because words came out of her naturally and it was like she was made for singing. "What are you doing out here?" He asked her.

"I could ask you the same question"

"Too stuffy and hot in there. I needed to clear my head and get away from the guy was groping my ass" Peyton sneered at the last part of her sentence. Lucas' anger rose. He was about to walk in there and do something he will regret in the morning. He stopped when Peyton was holing his arm. "Don't, you will make a scene."

Peyton felt safe for once that someone had her back. Nathan never cared about her when someone was touching her but she always was loyal to him. She has kissed other boys when she was with Nathan, when they usually got into a fight but she didn't go further."what are you doing here? She asked him again.

"Clear my head. And the music in there is terrible."

"Tell me about it. But most people are interested into that music so the DJ obviously won't change it to 'The cure' or something."

"You like The Cure?" Lucas asked surprisingly

"Well who doesn't" She counted

"Um... their music is all depressy and shit."

"Depressy? That isn't even a word" Peyton laughed.

"Well that is a word to describe The cure" Lucas smiled at Peyton.

"So you are telling me you don't like them at all." Peyton glared at Lucas. Peyton loved how Lucas' eyes glimmered in the moonlight. But she could see that there was something dangerous behind it.

"No don't get me wrong. The lyrics are good but the music, not so much." Lucas watched the car park as the Volkswagen leaves the club. He turned back to talk to Peyton again. "No offense, but why are you a cheerleader? You seem like the least cheery person I know"

"Brooke." Peyton told him "But also for my mum, she use to be a cheerleader."

"Right," Lucas stared at her perfect lips and her beautiful green eyes. They stared at each other in silence with locked eyes. Nothing was more peaceful than right now. It was tranquil.

"What about you, why do you play basketball?" Peyton asked. She knew he was good at basketball. Actually not just good but one of the best on the team. He might be even better than Nathan. But he didn't seem like the guy who would cheer after they won a game.

"My dad, mostly." Lucas stopped and reminisced about his first memory when he picked up a basketball and threw it through the hoop. "He took me out to an empty basketball court, we stayed there for hours, just playing basketball. We talked about things like women, cars, sports. Father son talk. When we got back, my mum was so pissed that we didn't call her. It was after midnight. Way past my curfew and my dad and I we laughed about it for the next month." Lucas replied back

"I know this might seem weird, but I thought you never knew your parents. I thought that they abandoned you when you were younger and you lived on the street." Peyton said

"There is a lot you do not know about me." Lucas said coldly. "I need to get back." She sighed, knowing that she shouldn't have bought that up. Lucas walked away from her and this wasn't going to be the first time.

* * *

It was only half an hour since he last talked with Peyton and she was sitting at the bar with her friends. Brooke and Theresa were there next to her. He was still working behind the bar. He tried to avoid going near that area where _she_ was sitting.

She wanted to apologise to him. She felt so guilty for the things she bought up. However, she was really pissed that she was waiting half an hour for someone to get her a drink.

Peyton walked around the bar to get closer to him.

Without knowing what he was doing, he felt like he was being dragged towards her and faced her across the table. "What can I get you?" He asked Peyton.

"Why have you been ignoring me?" She replied

"What do you mean, I've been busy."

"Well, we have been waiting for ages for someone to get our orders." She pointed towards her friends who were staring at them.

"Okay what do you want?" Lucas asked

"Four Martini's please." Peyton told him and with that being said, she left, walking towards her friends.

Lucas was getting tired of making drinks all night. He needed more people to help but at the moment he had no money. Adam went off to take his break and it was just him, Fergie and Junk at the bar.

In the corner of his eye he saw Nathan walking up to him.

"Hey man, It is packed here tonight." Nathan said as he sat down on the stool.

"Thanks." Lucas said while still making the drinks the girls had ordered. "Can I get you anything?"

"No but I just wanted to ask you something" He paused for a minuted as he looked behind his bigger brother's back. "What's going on between you and Peyton"

'Nothing" Lucas said a bit to quickly.

"Alright, _I will try and believe you_ ," Nathan not believing what Lucas said. "Peyton, she is different to other girls. She can be a bitch but only when she is trying to protect herself. She has walls, and when you break them down, she can be one of the most sweetest and caring person anyone would know."

"I'll keep that in mind" Lucas said.

"So that singer you had, she is pretty hot isn't she." Nathan smiled.

"No, no no. You are not going to talk to her. She is one of my best friends. We all know that Nathan does not talk. Just stay away from her." Lucas said cringing.

"Dude, don't get you knickers in a twist" Nathan chuckled. "Next week. Our first game. Are you excited.?"

"Yeah, but also extremely nervous." Lucas said "I really need to work, I'll see you later."

Lucas walked over to the four girls and handed them their drinks. "Here we go"

"Thanks, Lucas right?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah thats right."

"Do you have any girlfriends?" Brooke asked.

"No but I am not looking for anybody right now,"

"Aww, thats a shame." Brooke said sympathetically. Brooke had a special talent. She knew when people were in love. And she knew that Peyton was falling for the blonde haired stranger. She wanted her to be happy but she didn't want her secret to be out. She had to get Peyton and Nathan back together.

The club was dying down and there were only a few people left. They were the ones that were passed out from drinking to much.

Lucas scanned the place and saw Peyton, "Hey, I think you should get home."

"Yeah but my ride already left." She said

"C'mon then. Let me take you home."

They walked out the club, Peyton following Lucas to his mustang. Dan bought Lucas that car from his dealership one day. Lucas didn't want to take his pity but he didn't want to be Dan's bad side again. So he took the car keys.

On the way to her house, they sat in silent listening to the radio. Lucas stool glances at Peyton and Peyton did the same. When they reached the house, Peyton was looking into his eyes.

"Thank you for dropping me." Peyton made no intention to open the car door, they just stared at each others beauty.

Lucas captured her lips. It was a soft, lingering kiss but Peyton wanted more. She deepened it and was forcing her tongue inside his mouth. It was a magical moment for both of them. Their tongues wrestled with each other. Peyton broke away first gasping for air.

"Come on." Peyton said dragging Lucas to her house then upstairs to her bedroom.

Lucas kissed Peyton passionately, kissing her along her jawline and her neck. She really needed him, no one has kissed her this passionately before. She loved it. He broke away and started pulling on her dress. "This needs to come off" He said deeply.

When he used his deep voice a pool of wetness was created near her crotch. She pulled down the zip and the floor was left on her ankles.

"God, Your so beautiful" Lucas said and began kissing her down her body. He traveled to her chest and started unhooking her bra he began placing his mouth around her nipple.

"Mmmmmm" Peyton whimpered trying to hold back her scream. She wraps her arms around his neck.

Lucas is on his knees kissing her belly, he then moves her to the bed, sits her down on the edge, grabs her legs and spreads them wide throwing them over his shoulder. He reaches his tongue out to taste her.

Peyton wonders how he is so good at this, she is falling to pieces screaming his name over and over again. His moaning, thoroughly enjoying this.

He takes her clit into his mouth and sucks on it only for a second before he lets go and blows on it. Peyton knows he is only teasing her but she needs his mouth on her. Now.

"Luuuuke," She moans. he flicks it with the tip of his tongue and she feels another wave of wetness wash over her.

"God, your so wet" He is still licking her. She is on the verge of of screaming, her thighs are quivering. He places his mouth on her and sucks on it. Peyton is so close. She cries out loud because it feels so good. She can't keep her hips still and so is essentially humping his face. Lucas moans with pleasure as she does it.

He starts sucking her clit and he inserts two fingers into her. "Peyton your so tight" He gets a good rhythm going and she feels her orgasm coming fast and hard.

He takes out his fingers and begins liking it again . She can feel the vibration of his humming and moaning into her and it feels so fucking good. His tongue feels so good in her.

She cums. Harder then she has ever cummed before.

They are both panting and as he kisses his way up her sweat soaked chest. She can't move after her intense orgasm.

He already lost his trousers, she bites her lip at the size of his erection

"Oh fuck," she whispers, touching the tip of his penis and and opening her mouth to him, accepting his tongue as it barges into her mouth. He moans, she moans. They feel so good together.

They continue to kiss, their tongues once again dancing around, while they touch each other. His fingers inside of her and she is stroking and pumping his erection. Their bodies begin to feel the excitement burning in their bellies. Suddenly Lucas pulls back and his stare was so intense that she almost cummed at the sight of his gaze on her.

"I need to be inside of you" He whimpers and he barely gets the words out before she crashes into him and he is moaning and thrusting into her.

"Ohh, Fuck Luke. You feel so good. Mmmmm, Yeahhhh." She moans in pleasure. He brings her leg up higher, sitting up just enough for his cock to go deeper into her.

"God, Peyton, you so beautiful." He moans wrapping his arms around her waist, quickening his movements, as he pounds into her harder and harder into her.

Their lips find each other in a hot, wet, open mouth kiss, their tongues dance around each other desperately. She is about to come again and wants to do it with him.

"Come with me, Peyt,: He groans "Oh, God." He reaches his hands between them and finds her clit and begins to rub it in the time with his thrusts.

He covers her mouth with his own to shut them both up as they come hard. She milks his cock hard, as he comes and they hold onto each other tightly, their bodies slick with sweat and fluids. They collapse onto the mattress wrapped in each others arms after their mind-blowing, core shaking orgasms pass.

"That was-" He is panting and neither of them have said anything in a long time.

"Incredible," She supplies, panting still "Amazing? Out of this world?"

She is falling asleep, which is usually the case after mind-blowing sex. She looks up at him sees him smiling. Maybe she will stay awake a bit longer. He leans in and they share a tender kiss.

"Show me again," She whispers and he rolls back on top of her.

* * *

 **Hope you liked that chapter. I rewrote it several times and thought I should just post something instead of nothing.**

 **Please leave a review!**


	5. Hate and telling the truth

**This chapter is all Leyton atm. I will put in Naley scenes as well, from time to time, but this story is mostly based around Lucas Scott and his life, Peyton has a huge role in that. Sorry If I have upset any Brucas fans**

* * *

It was Monday morning at Tree hill. It was just a normal day for every student but for two people their perspective of life on each other is going to change.

Peyton Sawyer was hurt and pissed. Lucas left her in the morning after the night of passion. She thought she might find something different in this boy, but he was just a guy. A guy who wanted Sex.

Lucas felt completely guilty for how he left things. He wanted to explain to her how only bad things can only come with him if they wanted to start a relationship.

She liked Lucas a lot, and she wasn't going to let go of him easily. If he was going to be a jerk about it, she would spread rumours that no one would give Lucas a second glance. Peyton knew she had that power.

Peyton saw Lucas opening his locker.

When she reached his locker she slammed it shut. He looked at her and saw a huge bruise right next to his eye. "I'm guessing your pissed." He said.

"Oh my gosh, Lucas what happened." Peyton said touching his eye. She had to admit, him standing there, squinting eyes and a battle mark on his face made her weak at the knees. He was so sexy.

"Oh this," He said pointed towards his eye. "Oh, its...its nothing, just walked into a door. I'm fine" He lied.

"I want an explanation." Peyton said bitterly.

"I am sorry, I should have woken you up, but..." Lucas paused for a moment staring into her eyes, knowing what he will say next will hurt both of them. "I can't do this Peyton, whatever...this is, I can't." Lucas said before walking away of to his next period in which he will have to share with Peyton. "

Peyton walked into her classroom looking coldly at Lucas who had his head stuck in the textbook. She sat at the back of the room, waiting for the teach to come in.

Lucas was listening to the teacher and found his mind to the girl at the back of the classroom. Wondering if she was staring at him.

Yes, she was, she was staring at him with a look that could kill. She began listening to the teacher once again.

"There are normally five main cliques in High school. The jocks, Prom queens, geeks, loners and friendly. SO class, What do you think about Nathan?"

"Jock"

"Brooke?"

"Prom queen"

"Haley"

"Friendly"

"Peyton"

"Prom queen." Everyone spoke but Lucas...

"loner," He said quietly making sure no one heard but her.

She was pissed. And now she was really pissed.

He knows her more than anyone else. And that is what made everyone got angry. No one knew her like he did. And she got really angry because it was only the second week she knew him.

"Lucas"

"Loner" The class shouted in unison.

"Dick" He heard Peyton say and he frowned.

"This side of the classroom will put their names out of the hat and the other side will pick the names. You will spend the rest of the lesson getting to know each other."

Some students picked the names out of the hat.

"I got... Haley" Nathan said happily know this was a time to make his move.

"Skills." Bevin said

"Brooke" Mouth said.

"So Peyton who did you get?" the teacher asked her.

"A really bad day...Lucas" She said.

* * *

"Lets get this assignment out the way okay?" Peyton sighed. "First is, share something personal?"

"You go first" Lucas told her.

Peyton stuttered for a bit before answering Lucas. "I think I might be... be adopted."

"You think?" Lucas asked her.

"Yeah, this woman came up to me when summer just started. She told me that she was my mother." Lucas was taken back by the tone of Peyton's statement. She had said it emotionless. "What about you?"

"This is tough, I have a lot of secrets." Lucas said think about it carefully without trying to give anything away. "I won state for my last high school." He said.

"What? You guys won state? Thats big." Peyton said happily enjoying that Lucas had a lot of success.

"Okay next thing." Lucas scanned the card. "Three questions about each other. Ill go first. How are you feeling after last week?" Lucas asked.

"Im doing better." Peyton moving her hair behind her ear. "Why did you leave me?"

"Honestly, I got a call saying they needed help at TRIC." Lucas lied. "I didn't want to wake you because you looked peaceful, and well, we didn't get much sleep that night." Lucas smirked telling the truth. "Did you have a good time at TRIC?"

"I had the best time. It is really good to have a new place her at night now. But there needs to be more live music." Peyton told him. "How did you get your job at TRIC?" Peyton forwardly asked him.

"I..Um...Own the club actually." he said looking at the ground.

"What? You own the club? Gosh you must be swimming in money from the last two nights." Peyton said

"Ok, my turn again. What do you enjoy doing the most?"

"Cheerleading," Peyton lied. Lucas looked at her and she knew he could tell that she was lying. "Fine, honestly, I enjoy art and music. Those two are always there when no one is." Peyton finished. "How many women do you have in your life?"

"Well my mum, but other than that..." Lucas paused. "My girlfriend"

"You have a girlfriend?" Peyton yelled at him. He cheated on her with him. He is just like Nathan. "Gosh, I am such an idiot." She held her hands to her forehead. "Actually your an Idiot. You slept with me when your with someone. Your an asshole. Don't talk to me,"

Peyton said leaving Lucas standing still in the middle of the hallway.

Needless to say that they failed the assignment.

Lucas was sitting in the quad reading a book when a girl came up to sit next to him.

"What did you do to my best friend?" Brooke asked him. "She is like, really pissed, and hurt."

"And you assume I did something?" Lucas asked and Brooke looked at him with the 'knowing glare.' "You know don't you." Brooke nodded. "Tell her I am sorry but I need to talk to her and explain what happened." Lucas told her and he left the quad towards the library.

"His even more broody than her." Brooke said quietly to herself. She got up and walked to where her best friend was hiding. "So are you gonna talk to him?"

"Yeah I mean he must have an explanation. Even if it isn't a good one I'll still hear him out."

"You really like him don't you?" Peyton nodded. "Well if there isn't that, you can always go back to Nathan."

"Brooke, seriously, why do you want me back with him so badly. I hate him and my best friend should know that." Brooke sighed, knowing what she said was true

* * *

Nathan Scott had the best but worst lesson of his life.

He was assigned to Haley James in that assignment, which is a positive, but she was a bitch towards him. Although that only intrigued him more. She did not treat him like every other girl in school show was different. A good different.

His plan was to get with her, and he will do it until he gets what he wants.

But Haley is making him really work for it.

Now was time for step two

"What are the chances?" Nathan Scott said as he walked into the tutoring centre. "Haley.'

"What do you want Nathan." Haley said bitterly,

"Well, hello to you too. So tutor, how are you planning on helping me."

"What? This can't be right" Haley snatched the paper from her staring at her name

 _Nathan Scott_

 _Tutor: Haley James_

 _Room: 1D_

"You need to ask someone else. I am not tutoring you." Haley told him.

"Why not? I need a good tutor and your the best one." Nathan said. "I really need you,"

"Fine, but if you are late by one minute I am leaving."

"Deal" Nathan shook her hand and left the office.

* * *

Lucas mind was racing. He did not know how to explain this. He just had to tell her.

But he couldn't.

It would be too hard for him. It is making him look weak, he does not want to look weak.

He waited for Peyton by their Lockers. Yes, their lockers were Next to each other. _Roe, Sawyer._

He saw her walking towards their lockers and was about to turn away...

"Peyton, please let me explain."

"Explain what Lucas? I get it. You have a girlfriend." Peyton said bitterly. "Men have needs, as your girlfriend is in New York, I was an easy lay for you. Is that right?"

"Peyton please listen to me. Me and her, it is nothing what we have. Me and her just used each other for different stuff really. I used her for sex and she used make her look popular. We were never in love." Lucas cleared his throat.

"So what? did you break up with her? Last time I heard she was still your girlfriend."

"Let me tell you a story... There was a boy who was captain of the basketball team, most popular guy in school. She was the head cheerleader, but she was different. She caught his eye and then he asked her out on a date."

"Lucas..." Peyton said

"Just listen okay?" Lucas cleared his throat for the speech he was going to tell. " They went out for six months. They were not in love at all. One day she bought a packet of cocaine to his house, they soon became addicted to that shit."

"He stopped after one month, she on the other hand, kept on going. She did not want to stop. He forced her to, he always said if she kept doing it he would leave her, but he never did."

Lucas gulped getting ready for the hardest bit "She stole and spent all of his money on drugs. She was an addict. Not only that she got drunk and slept with most of the guys in the school. Therefore cheating on him. The boy felt sorry for her because she would always cry when he was going to break up with her and make him feel guilty for people always left her."

"One day the boy walked into her house and caught her shagging someone. She stared right into his eyes, screaming as she was about to cum. Later he found out she fucked his best friend."

"He told her he couldn't do this anymore, he couldn't be around her. The boy tried and tried to make her better, but always failed, he became so close to giving up on her, but when he saw her crying, he couldn't give up on her."

"When his girlfriend and his best friend were lying in bed naked together. He knew he deserved better than her. He broke up with her that morning. During the evening his best friend told him he was so sorry and that when he was with her, she couldn't stop crying. And that he should see her."

"He walked into her house, up the stairs and into her bedroom. She was on the bed, with three needles sticking in her arm, dead."

"She was dead Peyton. All because he gave up on her. He found a note saying _This is all your fault. When you gave up on us, I gave up on me"_ Lucas said with closed eyes, waiting for the tears to come but never came. He never told anyone that story. His still living with the guilt of that time.

Peyton had lines of mascara down her cheeks. He told it so beautifully and she knew that guys was him. No wonder he doesn't like anything serious. "I am so sorry Luke." He nodded and walked away.

She was heart broken for the boy. He thinks it is his fault but it isn't. She wants to help him heal.

* * *

 **So what do you think?**

 **Leave a review.**


	6. Together,

**Sorry, this chapter is really short. I couldn't help it. I don't think I will be uploading anything this weekend of next week because I have a lot of exams and I have a soccer/football tournament that I have to train for this weekend.**

 **Sorry but I will upload lots in two weeks because I will be off school due to half-term.**

* * *

Nathan woke up early getting ready for his tutoring session with Haley.

He never cared what he wore, but today his closet exploded. He tried on everything but he realised he looked like a slob in all of his clothes.

He suited himself with jeans and a t-shirt with a black hoodie.

He was early, so he decided to buy a packet of natterjacks. He walked towards the bench next to the river waiting for Haley.

"Hey, ready to get started?" Haley said dropping her bag down on to the table pulling out her textbooks.

"Give me your hand." He told her. He pulled out a bracelet from the cardboard box and placed it around her wrist. "Don't say I never gave you anything."

Later that day, Nathan found that he easily did the test paper in less than 20 minutes. Thanks to Haley's help.

He couldn't keep his mind off her. She was beautiful today even in a poncho. But he barely even noticed. He never knew how someone's face could be so perfect.

For the rest of the lesson. That is what he thought about. The brunette.

Lately, he hated everyone around him, he was really angry when he heard what his brother did. He took out his anger on him, causing him to have a black eye.

He was ignoring him, and Lucas did not like it when he did. He tried apologising but Nathan never accepted his apologies.

"Nathan, please listen to me."

"What do you want Lucas. I'm listening." Nathan turned around from his locker. Staring into his eyes. The ones that look so similar to his fathers.

"Me and Peyton, we were a mistake. It should've never of happened, I am so sorry." Lucas sincere said.

"I told you to stay away from her,"

"I thought you said you didn't need her anymore. You never treated her right. And said, that you were implying that I could go for her." He told the brunette boy.

"Lucas, she is my ex-girlfriend, It hurts, that you slept with her but honestly the hardest part was when I heard it from Tim. That is what hurt the most. That you could not tell me the truth." Nathan said.

"I am really sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I was going to tell you but then I was so busy with TRIC."

"You didn't have five minutes to spare? Just to call me?"

"Well, what did you want me to say? Oh by the way, I slept with your ex last night. Then hang up the phone." Lucas did have a point, but not a very good one.

"Lucas you are a dick." leaving the building towards the gym for PE.

"Haven't heard that one before." Lucas mumbled under his breath.

* * *

"Hey P Sawyer," Brooke said happily as she walked towards her best friend sitting, sketching something on her pad. "What is up with you?"

"What do you mean Brooke?" Peyton said as she didn't break the trance between her and the pad.

"I mean, why are you so distant. It's like your even sadder then you were before..."

"I talked to Lucas." Peyton said cutting Brooke's sentence.

"What? What did he say? What did you say? Are you together?" Brooke asked her.

"He has a lot of issues, more than me.." Brooke laughed, think she was being sarcastic, but when she looked at her she was dead serious.

"Your serious aren't you. I didn't think that anyone has as many issues as you. So tell me, what is wrong with him?" Brooke asked her again.

"His ex-girlfriend died. And he thinks it is because of him."

"Wow that's deep," Brooke said. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, I don't think that he was ever homeless..."

* * *

"Hey cheery, wassup?" Lucas asked Brooke.

"Ohhh I like that, the way you already give me a nickname" To Brooke, it was so sweet, Yes she did have other nicknames, but they were more like, _'Slut'_ and _'whore'_

"I am guessing that you want to talk to me about something." Lucas asked her.

"Yeah. So Peyton told me about your little story."

"Wow, you guys tell each other everything don't you?"

"Yeah, so I am really sorry for your loss."

"I sense that there is a but somewhere." He asked again

"Look, I know that you are head over heels for my best friend. I just want to see both of you happy. Just ask her out on a date or something. Please, She is looking so depressed lately, I think that is because of you and I want her to be happy again like she was before you two slept together. I need the old Peyton back. Not the depressed and broody Peyton. No one likes her." With that, Brooke left Lucas sitting there thinking about what she had said.

Brooke was right.

He was crazy about Peyton. He feels like everything and nothing at the same time when he is around her and a new feeling that he hasn't felt in a long time, fills him every time he sees her.

He realises what he is feeling and scares him to death about it.

He is in Love with Peyton.

* * *

Lucas couldn't stop thinking about how much he loved Peyton. The way she smiled, the way her eyes twinkled. All the small things and then the other things. Her legs played an important part but also her soft blond curls and perfect lips.

He was crazy about her.

He had to talk to her. But doesn't know how to approach the subject.

However, he was going to tell her now as he saw her walking towards him.

"Hey Luke," She greeted him

"Hey blondie." He replied back with a smile. A warm and caring smile. And that makes Peyton want him so badly on top of her.

"I hope you are feeling better. I mean it must have been hard to talk about her because I know, it is hard when I talk about my... Mum" Peyton sadly said.

"Yeah, sorry I left you like that. I just really don't want any pity."

"I think your scared of me." Peyton stated.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"I think I make you feel something that you do not know what there feeling is." Lucas looked at her confusedly "Don't worry, I have that same feeling."

"What? Why would you even bring that up. Peyton, you do not know me." Lucas voice rises in anger.

"Oh no, Lucas, I know you, more than you think. I know you feel something for me."

She was right, but he was to stubborn to admit that she was correct. "And what could that be?"

"I dunno, why don't you tell me instead of hiding it? Luke you can talk to me and us." Peyton said indicating to the brunette who was being chirpsed by another blonde haired guy.

"What do you want me to say, Peyton? I think I am in love with you?" Lucas couldn't believed what he just said. He didn't think this was going to be the way he was gonna tell her.

"I love you too." She crashed her lips onto his. There was passion and lust in that kiss but also love.

Peyton never thought that anyone could kiss her like that. Touch her like that. Make her feel something like that. The emptiness in her stomach now filled with a new sensesation that she is beginning to really like.

Lucas placed one hand on her hips and his other in her blonde curly hair. She placed his hands around her neck bringing him closer to her.

He licked her lips begging for entrance. She gladly allowed and it the kiss changed from innocent church kiss to a Porn-kiss.

They couldn't care less that they were in the middle of school and that everyone was staring at them in disgust.

The bell rang and they pulled apart getting ready for class. "After the game on Friday, I am taking you out on a date." Peyton had no choice as he was already walking away from her.

She couldn't get rid of the smile she was trying to hide. When she saw Lucas turn the corner, she let out a high pitch screech and a giggle.

This was going to be a good week.

* * *

 **I am from the UK so my language might be different to other poeple.**

 **Chirpsed - chatting up a girl**

 **I know that the Leyton is rushed but I want happy Leyton before I get into the drama. Lucas will tell her the truth about his family but until then, someone he never knew is coming into his life and he thinks that he judged his Mum and father too highly.**

 **Please leave a review. Thanks**


	7. The Final buzzer

**Sorry it has been a long time upload this. I had three massive exams on Monday, Philosophy, Physics and Latin. I hate Pliny the elder! (If you do GCSE Latin you will understand what I mean.)**

 **Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a review!**

* * *

"Okay what about this?" Brooke said, holding up a pair of stockings to match with her lingerie outfit.

"Hmm, this could work." Peyton said smiling.

"You need to stop" Brooke said and Peyton gave her a questioning glance. "Stop smiling, only when I am happy your allowed to smile." She joked and Peyton laughed.

Ever since she found out about her date with Lucas she couldn't stop smiling and it was pissing of Brooke a lot, only because she was unhappy about not finding a boy.

"Did he say anything about where you are going?" Brooke asked.

"No, he wanted to keep it a secret, anyway, I don't think we are a proper couple at the moment. We are just dating."

"Yet, you already had sex and he practically rips off your clothes with his eyes."

"He does have amazing eyes doesn't he." Peyton smiled wishing she was staring into them.

"Yes, but Peyton that is not the point. We need to find you a slutty outfit to go with these sexy lingerie" He smiled deviously.

"Brooke what's wrong?" Peyton always sensed when there was something wrong with her best friend. "Come on, speak to me. We are best friends."

"I hate how you always get the boys that want to stay in a long relationship."

Peyton laughed "Hello, Nathan's ex here." pointing towards herself. "We were never in a long relationship. We like broke up every week."

"Yeah but with Lucas, you guys are like, in love and I want that. I want love." She had sad melodramatically.

"Wow, I didn't know you wanted to have that. I mean all you do is spend 20 minutes with a boy." Peyton tried to joke. When she looked at Brooke she was on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"I know, but lets not talk about my sad love life. Lets talk about what slutty dress you are planning on wearing on Friday."

* * *

Lucas sat on desk writing on his laptop. He has been secretly writing a book. He tries to write everyday since he arrived in Tree Hill.

He has talked about his girlfriend. After his girlfriends death, he didn't feel sad or remorse. But relieved knowing he didn't have to see her face again.

He spent other days writing about how he won state and how he spent it celebrating it with his family.

Now, he didn't know what to write. He was stuck and loss for words. He didn't know how write his parents death.

He wrote something, but deleted it.

Again.

Frustrated, Lucas got up, grabbed his basketball and left the house aiming to go towards the river court.

Bouncing the ball along the pavement, listening to the music that was coming out of the white ear buds, he saw a family. A father, a mother and a small son. The boy had beautiful blonde locks of hair, blue eyes and the cutest smile.

The boy reminded of himself in every way. The boy laughed at something the father had said and the mother looked pissed off at the dad.

He stared at the family smiling. This is what he was like when he was with Keith and his mother. So carefree and easy going, didn't have to worry about anything.

Now, life was complicated.

He actually hated life right now. But also he didn't.

He loved the days when he saw Peyton. That beautiful, blonde, curly haired venom. That was one way how Whitey called her.

He and Whitey had gotten closer over the days. Some days he would spend days talking about his mother and father, Whitey often told stories about them in high school and he would laugh how naughty and silly his uncle/father was.

He misses them so much.

This was the first time in three weeks that Lucas broke down.

He ran back towards the house, making sure no one else could see him.

He burst into his room, opened up the suitcase that was stored behind all the cupboards and zipped it open quickly.

He took out a frame from the case and started seeing them made him cry a lot more

Lucas was a person who never showed a lot of motion and always looked like he was immortal. But sometimes, like these times, he is not invincible.

He watched as the tears fell from his face to the glass frame of him, his mother and his father. He sat on his bed and cried to himself.

No one to hold him anymore, when he was upset, no one to say that everything is going to be okay and especially someone saying that they will always be there for you.

But as we all know, those words are a broken promise.

* * *

"Welcome to the First game of the the Tree hill Ravens, taking on the infamous Beer creek." Mouth announced.

Lucas was warming up on the court as he saw the opposition walking onto the court. They looked bigger and stronger than most of the the Ravens, but the Ravens had the Scott brothers, but to other people they were; Roe and Scott.

Lucas missed one of the baskets as he was warming up when the girl he has a date with tonight walked through the door. He was mesmerised by the beauty of the blonde hair the the two colours of her eyes: emerald blaze.

It was majestic watching them as she was staring back at him. She tried to cool look away but she couldn't. She was pulled towards his gaze.

He looked away when _his father_ came walking into the gym. He watch Dan with a death glare, and it didn't go unnoticed by Peyton

 _Shouldn't he be thankful he bought him in?_ Peyton asked herself confusedly.

"Hey son," Dan said looking at Nathan when he turned around, but Lucas also turned around when he heard his _father._ He walked away when he was not the one being called.

He walked in o the changing rooms once again to put on his match jersey.

This was the first time that he was doing it when he his parents were not watching him play.

When he walked out with the team he saw Haley and the rest of the boys from the rivercourt watching and cheering on the team.

"For many teammates it is their debut, but for Lucas it is his debut as a Raven. Welcome to the team Number 3." He heard Mouth announced and the crowd cheering in the stands.

"The game is underway, the ball was past to Roe, then to Scott, to Jageliski. Back to Roe who shoots for the three points, and nothing but net. 3-0 Ravens with Lucas scoring his first point for the Ravens."

Peyton watch him dribble with ball. He knew he was good but she didn't know that he was nearly as good as Nathan. She watched Lucas moves his hand around the ball and the muscles in his forearms tensing, his calves muscles were getting ready to jump up for another three points.

She couldn't wait to have him later. The calloused hands on her body, while his hips swayed in motion.

She was too distracted from the first born of Dan Scott, she didn't realise that Brooke was standing next to her.

"He looks real good out there doesn't he" She smiled staring at Nathan Scott. But Peyton thought he was talking about Lucas

Nathan Scott was not playing to his full potential. He was to distracted by the brunette sitting in the stands next to a guy who was on the soccer team.

"Nathan, get your head out of your ass" Whitey shouted at him.

"Sorry coach," He looked back to see Haley giving the guy on the stands a piece of paper which obviously had her number on it.

Nathan kept on watching them while the game was still going on.

"Nathan your benched." he heard Whitey

"What? You can't benched me!" Nathan exclaimed.

"I just did, sit down! Now!" Whitey told him giving him no chance to argue back.

In the stands, Dan sat on the bench and shook his head. His _only_ son was benched for the rest of the game and it was barely half time.

Lucas watched his brother sitting down on the bench and realised that now the game was all up to him.

* * *

"Lucas Roe with a another basket before the half time. He is a great player. Scoring 36 points for the Ravens. It seems like Ravens is a one man team at the moment with the other players slugging of a bit. They need to get their head in the game if they want to win." Mouth announced at the beginning of the break.

In the locker room the team was being screamed at by the coach "What is wrong with you Smith. Your meant to be helping Jageliski at the back. " Whitey shouted at him. For the next five minutes he talked about the plays that they were going to do and it was mostly evolved around Lucas.

"Sco—Roe, doing a great job out there, keep doing what your doing and follow the plays and you will be the next star of Tree Hill High." He patted on the back of the Number 3's jersey and watched him run onto the court. "He is just like Keith." He mumbled to himself and followed the boys onto the court.

Lucas watched as Peyton walked towards him. "We still on for tonight?" She asked.

"Yes, and wear something nice."

"Surely you should be telling me where we are going so I can look nice at the place."

"You always look nice Peyt." She smiled at his remark. "I'll pick you up an hour after the game." Lucas said and jogged back to his position on the court.

"Tree Hill Ravens down by 18, they will need help from somewhere. "

The ball was in Bear Creek's hands when Tim Smith stole the ball and passed it Lucas.

"Timeout" He shouted when he caught the ball.

"What are you doing Lucas?" Whitey scolded at him.

Lucas looked at Nathan and saw his glum face on the bench staring at the ground. "We need Nathan, we can't win without him."

"No" Whitey said instantly.

'Coach, we need fresh legs on the court that doesn't suck." Lucas looked at the rest of the bench "Sorry boys but it is true," They laughed and nodded. Even Whitey couldn't sat that he was wrong with that statement. His second team did suck.

"Fine, Nathan go in for Taylor." Nathan's head shot up and took off his sweatshirt in a flash. He thanked Lucas and ran to his position.

Lucas grabbed the ball from the sideline and passed it back to Jake. He dribbled forward waiting for a teammate to be open.

Nathan made a fantastic run to get away from his defender, he caught the pass from Jake and stood their bouncing the ball waiting for his options.

He couldn't see anyone open and drive the ball to the basket.

"Nathan Scott with a huge slam dunk making Ravens only 16 points behind the opposition." The crowd cheered.

The crowd was overwhelmed when Lucas and Nathan played together. It was why the game was a beautiful one, when two people join together to make their team back into the game.

"30 seconds on the clock and the Ravens have the ball. It is 80-81 to Bear Creek and this can decide who can win the game. What is the play this time?"

Whitey gathered the boys into a huddle and the crowd stayed silent watching the boys nod their head when Whitey was tell them the play.

"Lucas Roe passes the ball to Nathan Scott, he passes it to Tim working a way to get through the defence of Bear Creek. Tim to Jake on the edge of the key, 15 seconds left. He is doubled team, he passes to Nathan who tries and works his way into the key once again. 8 seconds left. he looks to his left than to his right. Lucas is open. Lucas is open!" Mouth shouted at the top of his voice. Nathan looked towards the blonde boy and passed it to him outside the 3 point line. "3 seconds left. 2 seconds" Lucas jumps and lets the ball fly out of his hands.

The whole gym was quiet for it felt like a lifetime for the ball to get to the basked. But for Lucas it felt longer.

 _Swish_

"Ravens win! Ravens win!" Mouth shouted at the top of his voice.

The buzzer rang and loud cheering was taking control of the gym.

Lucas couldn't bare to hear loud noises.

Loud noises = gun shot = two dead parents.

His head was buzzing, he couldn't get the image out of his head. His parents, lying lifeless on the floor. Lucas being shot. Being dead for exactly 6 minutes and 23 seconds.

The crowd was on the court celebrating.

Lucas ran out of the gym's doors. He ran as fast as he could to get out of the gym with the loud noises.

No one saw the man with the winning shot leave the gym, except Nathan. He ran after Lucas knowing where he could go.

Lucas stopped at the peaceful scenery of the river court and its solitude that came along with it. Most of Tree hill was packed in the double doors of the Gym so no one saw him when he ran there.

He sat down on the bleachers and curled himself into a ball. He cried, wishing his parents were there with him to celebrate his win but they weren't. And they never will.

Nathan, out of breath, saw Lucas curled up into the ball crying to himself. He has never seen him cry, he was so strong, he couldn't help but feel a wave of sadness overwhelm him. He ran to him and sat down next to hum. He placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him close to his chest.

"What is wrong Lucas?" Nathan asked wondering what had happened.

"My…my parents." Lucas croaked. "They should…should be here,… cel…celebrating the win with me." Lucas cried into his chest. He was soaked with sweat and tears but Nathan didn't care. He needed to be there for his older brother.

He watched his brother cry, not knowing the real reason what happened to his parents.

* * *

 **I will upload the next chapter on the weekend I hope. Many thanks for the people who review this story it helps a lot. Anyway, next to come:**

 **Lucas and Peyton date.**

 **Lucas and Peyton smut**

 **Nathan jealously**

 **Karen and Dan's past.**

 **Lucas' past. What really happened during the time he was dead. etc**


	8. Presentation is Key'

**Date night, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Sorry there is no Naley in this but I promise their will be soon. But this is mostly a Lucas centric story, so it is based around Leyton.**

 **There is smut in this. I want to show you guys how much they love each other so for the next few chapters there will be a lot of smut and fluffiness.**

 **If you have any questions or want to give me any ideas, please PM me or leave a review!**

 **Enjoy reading this chapter.**

* * *

"Wow" Lucas said when Peyton opened the door of her house. She was wearing a short black dress with black stockings along with it. Her hair was even more curly than before and wore a dazzling green emerald necklace that matches her eyes. "You look so beautiful."

Peyton smiled at Lucas and she tucked a curl behind her ear.

Lucas was wearing a blue shirt, rolled up sleeves and black jeans, which he looked way under dressed. But Peyton didn't mind, because he was looking so handsome.

"You don't look bad yourself." She replied taking him in. "So what are we doing tonight?" She asked Lucas.

"Come on, lets go." After Lucas cried with Nathan at the rivercourt, he got home, got dressed and made his way to his club to make sure that his date tonight was going to be perfect.

Lucas opened the door of his car for Peyton to get in. No one has ever done that before and it just made her appreciate the Lucas was different to the other Jocks.

"Hey, where did you go after the game? I wanted to congratulate you but you weren't there." She said.

"Sorry, I didn't feel like celebrating so I went back into the changing rooms."

"You were amazing out there, you know that right. If it wasn't for you, you would've made mine and Brooke's job a whole lot harder." She smiled.

"Yeah, I couldn't have agreed with you more." They laughed and he sent Peyton a wink. She blushed and he thought it was adorably cute.

Lucas and Peyton were driving towards his club when Peyton's phone buzzed.

 _Urgggggg TRIC is closed! Can I come over?_

 _Can't on a date with broody._

 _Guess I will be brooking myself tonight then :) Have fun. His going to die when he sees you after._

Peyton smiled and turned off her phone, she did not want anyone to ruin this date. "I am guessing that we are going to TRIC?" She indirectly asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Brooke just said that TRIC was closed and she was pissed."

"Yeah, lost of people from high school go there." In the last week since the opening, Lucas has been shocked with how many people went to his club. Only Peyton, Haley and his friends from the rivercourt knows he owns the club. He hired a manager, who is named Jack, to take over the club on school nights. He makes a lot of profit from the club and he can't wait till he turns 18 in two weeks.

His car pulled up at the club, and he immediately jumped out of the car to open Peyton's door. She was grateful for the gesture.

"Come on," He told her and pulled her towards the entrance of the club.

He opened the doors, and Peyton's mind was racing.

The walls were covered with white lights and with white rose petals all along the floor up to the table sitting in the middle of the room. She was overwhelmed when she saw that a boy did this for her. Lucas took her hand and dragged her towards the table.

He untucked her chair first. He was being a gentleman. They sat down when a waiter (Fergie) came up to them and handed them their menus.

"It so beautiful" Peyton exclaimed still taking in her surroundings. "I love it."

"So Peyton tell me about yourself?" Lucas asked her after they had ordered.

"Their isn't much to say to be honest."

"Come on, a beautiful girl like you can not say that their was no fun in her life." Lucas said again.

"Best friends with Brooke Davis."

"The one and only." Lucas said and they laughed wondering how funny and smart Brooke was.

"Yeah, she is, the most amazing person I have. Back when my mum died." It was still a sore topic for Peyton but she wanted to tell him her life. She needed to. "She was the only one there, as well as Nathan,"

"Yeah, I heard, you two dated, he was the one that gave me the black eye,"

"His such a dick," Lucas nodded not wanting to disagree with her, but Nathan was special to him now. He has given him a lot of respect since he shared his shoulder with Lucas to cry on.

"My dad, he is away most of the time," Peyton said. "But I don't really mind." She lied. She missed her father more than anything.

"I know how you feel, abandoned and disappointed in the ones you love."

"So Lucas Roe, tell me about your life in New York. I heard you won state."

"Yeah but that was in my freshman year, when I was on the bench for most of the match." He laughed.

"20 questions?" she asked Lucas

"What?" Lucas asked confusedly.

"The game, 20 questions."

"Oh right, you start."

"Favourite.. colour?""

"Blue, what about you?"

"Red."

"I could've guessed."

"What?"

"I mean red is the colour of pain and agony and also revenge. From what I can tell you seem lonely and depressed but you hide your feelings."

"I do not hide my feelings. I jus...just do not express them well."

"Okay next question..."

"Favourite author." She asked

"William Faulkner." He said.

"Great" She replied sarcastically "You are going to love my dad. He loves him to pieces, he as every book in every edition; limited, new, old. He is crazy about the author."

"Favourite band?" He asked her.

After that they feel easily into a conversation enjoying, being in each others presence.

For Peyton, she could be herself, she felt that he could see that complete her and she didn't have to hide it. He felt captivated by her moving lips and from time to time he leaned over the table and kissed her lips. He just said "I needed to do that."

Peyton was still suspicious of Lucas. He was hiding something, but he didn't it show it as well. He laughed and smiled and forgot all about his parents.

When they started eating Peyton ate a lot of food and Lucas laughed at her.

"What?" She asked him with her mouthful.

"You look so adorable when you eat." Lucas threw in compliments about how beautiful, gorgeous and adorable she was and every time she blushed. She could not take a compliment.

"It is getting late. It is nearly 10:30. I think we should go home." Peyton said.

Lucas was thinking about the 'we' part of the sentence. He was wondering if he was going to have sex with him again. But this time make love.

Lucas drove them home and Peyton asked him;

"Would you like to come in for some coffee."

He nodded, and locked his car behind him when Peyton opened the door to her house.

They walked into the kitchen, when Peyton turned around and started kissing Luke softly on the lips. "I wanted to taste you every single second when you were standing outside my door."

"I wanted to kiss you since the first day I saw you." Lucas admitted.

She closed the space between the chests. She could feel what she was doing to Lucas and it made her giggle.

She kissed Lucas a bit more passionately, their tongues danced together and their lips mashed together to make them adjoined.

In the second time in her life, she cannot see anyone else but Lucas standing next to her in the future. He was so kind and considerate to her.

She pulled him into her bedroom.

"I got to go to the toilet, make yourself comfortable." Lucas nodded and sat on the bed. The light was on this time so he could see every aspect of Peyton. Last time they were in the dark.

Peyton quickly tore her dress off to show her stockings and black corset with a black laced bra attached to it. Brooke always told Peyton 'Presentation is key!'

She unlocked the bathroom door and walked to watch Lucas' back turned away from her.

"How do I look?" She asked seductively making him want more of her.

He stood in awe looking at the perfect girl was standing in front of him in. "Wow. I think I have the most beautiful girlfriend in the world."

"Girlfriend huh?" She asked happily. She was his girlfriend. No other names feel as significant as this one.

"Yeah" He smiled and pulled her on top of him as they fell onto the bed. She slowly kissed him passionately. Enjoying his soft lips. He was thinking 'How did I, Lucas Scott, deserve someone as beautiful as Peyton.'

She pulled away from him and started kissing his toned abs. She kissed around the nipple, she licked his chest as if he was some type of candy. But he was so much more than that.

She slowly, making her tease him, unbutton his jeans. She pulled them down and took them of his ankles and threw it on the floor. She then did the same to his boxers.

She looked at his manhood in the light. She slowly decided to breath on the tip of it making him moan. She giggled.

"Peyton. I need you know!" She placed her tongue and the tip of his head and started to lick it. "Stop teasing me, please, Peyt" She covered her mouth all around the shaft and started to suck on it, her head moved up and down.

He groaned loudly, she was making wonders down their on his cock. He loved it and he loved her.

She was what he always wanted: Funny, Smart, Bright, Sexy and intriguing. She was like no other person he has ever met before. It scares him but he was always told by his father: that he must overcome the feeling of fear.

He was so close to exploding in her mouth. "Peyt, I am gonna cum." She listened and started rubbing on his cock harder and faster. He climaxed leaving Peyton with a cum filled mouth. She swallowed the juices from his shaft and he pulled her face to to his, kissing her ever so tenderly. "This really needs to come off." He husked.

He started undoing her corset while kissing her. He kissed her along her jawline and the spot behind her ear which made her so horny. He threw the bra and corset to the floor and covered his mouth with her nipple while his hand started to squeeze the other. "Ohhh fuck Luke, that feels so good." She moaned into his ear.

He wanted to taste her. He needed to taste her. He placed his fingers around the brim of her lingerie panties. With one movement he ripped them off making them split in half.

"You have to pay for a new one" She giggled into his chest.

He smiled "Maybe one day we could go lingerie shopping together?" He asked hopefully.

"In your dreams, superstar."

She gasped when his mouth was inches away from her pussy. He breathed on her clit making him tease her. Payback is a bitch. "Please Luke. Eat me!" She screamed.

"Its not fun is it?" She could only shake her head because she was in so much pleasure from this man.

He then placed his mouth on her delicate womanhood. She groaned so loudly that she saw her neighbours light go on from next door. But she didn't care at this moment because she wanted him to make her cum. Hard.

His tongue delved into her folds and sucked on her clit. "Peyt, your so wet." He licked up her juices and still inserted his tongue into her. He slipped one, then two fingers into her and she moaned even louder.

"Oh fuck Luke. Don't stop." She shouted in divine. "Baby, I am so close." He was starting to feel her become tighter. He loved it.

"Fuck!" She screamed. She climaxed and Lucas sucked up all her juices. He slowly worked his way back up to her, licking her stomach, then her soaked wet chest.

She was panting after the orgasm she had. It was unbelievable.

"I need to be inside of you" Lucas whispered

Their movements were frantic, rough, like they couldn't get enough of each other. He wanted her to feel him.

"I love you Lucas" She whimpered. He leaned down to kiss her again, dipping his tongue into her mouth and revelling the the way in felt as it brushed against hers.

"I love you too, blondie."

Peyton pulled him back to her, slanting her mouth under his, shivering in delight as he began moving his thick hard cock back and forth between her moist folds.

"Oh shit, Lucas." She groaned. Every thrust rubbed against her clit and she felt herself begin to climb the peak towards an orgasm.

"Fuck Lucas." Peyton groaned out loudly. He grabbed hold of her legs to hike them further up his back and slammed into her. Her body welcomed him, clenching around him and both both their moans fell open to moan loudly.

For the rest of the night until dusk, he fucked the shit out of Peyton.

* * *

 **Peyton is on the pill, she will not become pregnant. Well, that is not my intentions.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the smut in this one. I will post a new chapter soon, probably this week.**

 **Please leave a review. It helps a lot!**

 **:)**

 **\- Sunny**


	9. Truth and Letters

**Wow, I have been updating frequently!**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter, it has Lots of Leyton in it, and a breyton moment.**

 **I will include Haley and Nathan in the next chapter. Sorry if you have been waiting for it but I promise that they will be in the next chapter.**

* * *

He sighed, feeling his mind slowly coming to awareness and smiled before even opening his eyes. He felt her curled in his arms, her body pressed against his and their legs tangled together. Her fingers glided across his lips, and he remembered his body moving between her legs from last night.

He opened his eyes to find those smiling green eyes staring right back at him. Peyton was awake tracing her fingertips over his chest.

"Good morning" She greeted with a happy smile. Her skin was glowing from the previous night.

"Mmmm" He hummed, running a hand through her hair, which at the moment was looked very wild and he loved it. "Good morning beautiful"

"Can we stay like this for the rest of today?" She asked hoping she could stay like this forever. Curled up in his strong arms was a great way to start of the day.

"I'm afraid not. I gotta leave soon."

"Oh" Peyton replied.

"I got to go and clean up TRIC and set it up tonight. I will be going soon." He said "We can stay like this for another 10 minutes or so."

He could feel Peyton's move up to his ears closely. "I have a better idea." She said seductively.

He rolled on top of her. Bodies still warm from sleep and a night wrapped around each other, they kissed and cuddled.

He slipped inside of her with ease and they began to rock lazily with each other, her sighs in his ear, like the sweetest kind of music. His mind was still fresh with memories from the night before.

Lucas changed their position sinking deeper into her, intensifying the pleasure, making them both moan and Peyton's toes to curl.

"Oh God, Luke," She murmured, wrapping her arms around his warm body. He moaned and buried his face into her neck making her giggle and sigh. Lucas exhaled happily into her neck, kissing her there and then again they continued their steady rhythm, which was beginning to get faster and harder.

"Peyt, your so tight." He exhaled again. They fit so perfectly together, the two warm bodies. "I think I am gonna cum." He moaned.

"Cum with me babe." She whispered in his ear, which made Lucas ejaculate. After a few more thrusts from Lucas she also came.

"Mmmm" He rolled back on his side of the bed and cuddled Peyton, his girlfriend. "I love you Peyton."

"I love you too Lucas." She replied into the crook of his neck

"I will be back in four hours, I promise." Those were the last words he said to her before he got up, got dressed and went down to his car.

Lucas was singing in his car happily, he can not remember a time like this when he was happy.

He went into the club and started cleaning up, first he started with the table and chairs, then the lights on the walls and finally the rose petals on the floor. When he had heard a knock on the door.

He walked over and opened the door to find a middle aged man, about 30, holding a box. "Hi, how may I help you?" Lucas asked the man.

"Are you Lucas Scott?" He asked. Lucas nodded and he gestured for him to come in.

"Do you want a drink or something." Heading over to the bar stacked with alcohol

"Can I have a glass of water."

Lucas nodded and handed him the glass.

"This box, it was left for you in the will of Karen Scott and Keith Scott. But it also says you must not open it before your 18th birthday which is coming up in a few weeks." Lucas nodded. He pulled out a piece of paper from his blazer pocket and handed him a pen. "I would like you to sign here, just so the bank knows that you have received the box."

"Thank you."

"You know, I knew your mother very well. I went into her cafe all the time, she was the most friendly and caring person you could meet. On sad days, she could brighten them up. I miss her. She was always so good with people. I kept on seeing you at the cafe, wondering why she had such an old son. She told me, 'it was the love of her life,' you were the one who made her happy, you were the one why she was so cheerful. Don't forget that son. You changed her life and she changed many others because of it. I am really sorry for your loss."

The man got up from where he was sitting and left Lucas to sit, staring at the box in front of him. He wanted to open it, but he was scared of it. It was the last the thing to remind him off his parents, and he hopes it is something good.

* * *

"Hey P Sawyer." Brooke walked into her house to find her sketching in her bedroom.

"Hey B Davis." She looked up and smiled at her best friend.

"So how many times?" She asked. She was so forward, and the girls always talked about their sex life together.

"None of your business." Peyton replied.

"Oh come on, I am your best friend! How many times?" Peyton laughed as the intrigued Brooke wanted to talk about her sex life. "Three? Five?" Peyton shook her head. She actually forgot how many times she did it with Lucas last night.

Since he left, all Peyton could think about was Lucas. His hands, his soft lips, his squinting thing he does with his eyes. It made her giggle for a second for being a total girl. Happy and in love.

"What you giggling girl? Thinking of Broody." Peyton nodded her head and smiled so brightly. He cheeks were hurting but she didn't care.

"Obviously you will not tell me how many times you did it last night. So was he good?"

"The best."

"Better than Nathan."

"There is no words to describe what he does. He is a million times better than Nathan."

"Wow I gotta try him out for myself." Brooke Joked. "So you love him?"

Peyton nodded her head and Brooke gave a little high pitched squeal "My best friend is in love." She exclaimed.

 _Now is the best time to break it to her_ Brooke thought to herself. "Peyton I did something really bad." She said in a serious tone.

"What did you do Brooke?" Peyton's smile turned into a serious one.

"I just want to say that I am really sorry. I mean I am so sorry. I didn't want this to happen." She started to cry, Peyton could see this as something she should be worried about.

"The night before you guys broke up, when you saw Nathan sleeping with another girl."

"Where is this going Brooke?" Peyton asked in a serious tone.

"When both of you were together, I... I slept with Nathan." She cried.

* * *

Lucas walked into the Sawyer's household to find it completely quiet. No music at all. Which was strange.

"Peyton," He screamed. "Peyton!" He screamed louder.

He found her in her bedroom. She was curled up in the bed with a box of tissues lying with her and a open photo album in her lap.

"Peyton, what's wrong?" He asked. She didn't move, nor twitch at the sound of his voice. "Peyton." Lucas climbed onto her bed.

He placed her hand around her waist her pulled her to look at him. "Peyton, tell me what's wrong."

"Brooke... She was...was the girl that was sleeping with Nathan." This news shocked Lucas.

Could Nathan be that evil to allow two best friends to sleep with him. What a dick.

"Awww Peyton come here." He told her and she snuggled into his taught chest.

She feels safe in his arms, protected and happy. Even with what happened, she felt content with Lucas.

"Don't leave me." she croaked into his chest.

"Peyton I will never leave you"

"Never?"

"and Forever. I will always love you Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer." She giggled into his chest. She never wants to leave him. And he never wants to leave her.

"This evening, just you and me. I will go buy us some movies and ice cream. And then I'll cook you dinner."

"That sounds perfect."

"I'll be back." Lucas said getting up from the bed, went to his car to go to the grocery store.

* * *

"What are we having chef Lucas?" Peyton asked him when she saw him in the kitchen.

"Looks like someone is finally up."

"Hey!" Peyton laughed and slapped Lucas on the arm. "I got bad and good news."

"Hmm, what is the good news?" He asked

"My Dad is coming back on Tuesday, I really hope you can meet him."

"Ouhh I can't wait see his book collection."

"Your just using me aren't you." She laughed.

"Of course I am." Lucas closed the gap between him and Peyton and placed his forehead on hers.

He placed his lips on hers for a gentle and tender kiss. "So what is the bad news?"

"My dad will be all protective of me and he might kick your ass."

"He didn't kick Nathan's" He protested jokingly.

"He never met Nathan. But I want him to meet you."

"Wow, I feel honoured." He joked and told Peyton to pick a movie from the collection he bought.

The rest of the evening was perfect. Peyton forgot about how Brooke slept with her ex-boyfriend when they were going out, and Lucas forgot about the letting in the box...

* * *

 **Next chapter:**

 **\- Leyton fluffiness**

 **\- Naley moment**

 **\- Abusive Dan**

 **\- Brooke and Peyton Relationship**


	10. Gymming

**I hope you are enjoying this story. Please leave a review. It helps a lot**

* * *

"The movie was so sad." Peyton cried after watching ' _Dear John'_. "They do not even end up together, and then when his father died..." Peyton couldn't speak because the tears where overwhelming her. Although she really wasn't crying about the move, she was crying over the loss of her best friend.

Lucas let Peyton act like a total girl. He laughed at her and she would slap him on the shoulder.

"Thank you." She sighed into his neck.

"What? I haven't done anything." He protested.

"You've done everything. Your such a great boyfriend, making me dinner, eating ice cream, watching a chick flick and letting me cry on your shoulder."

"Babe, I would do anything for you."

"really?"

"really" He would do anything for her in a heartbeat.

Peyton changed her position on the couch and straddled his lap, her legs on either side of his. She kissed him, softly and passionately. "God, I really like kissing you." She said.

"Haha, I like kissing you to." He began kissing her, she sunk deeper into him, allowing herself what she was doing to his crotch.

She got off him and started walking away when he called her. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"The shower."

"Your such a tease."

"Would you like to join me?" In a flash, he got up from where he was sitting and dashed towards her, picking her up in bridal style into the bathroom. She giggled and laughed, wondering how her life is so perfect and so fucked up at the same time. No friends but a really kind, handsome, mysterious boyfriend.

* * *

"Hey Nathan" Haley greeted Nathan for her tutoring session.

"Hello to you to Miss James." He greeted her cheerfully.

"I hope you've done your homework Mr Scott." Nathan and Haley both had banter when they were together. Normally their sessions would last longer than an hour due to the time they spend talking about their lives.

Nathan loved talking about basketball, but recently his been taken his parents divorce hard, and with Haley he felt so normal as if nothing happened. He totally had a thing for his tutor.

"Yes Mrs, I need help in algebra."

"Okay, what exactly?" She asked Nathan.

"Finding x, duh." Haley laughed at his poor attempt of a joke, but the look on his face, he actually needed help finding x in one of the equations.

"Hmmm lets see here." Haley quickly calculated the question and wrote it down on her hand, so she won't forgot it.

She leaned in closer to Nathan explaining the steps of it while Nathan was to busy staring down her top. She was wearing a very low green crop top, that showed off her assets perfectly.

"Yeah...I get that...Okay." He replied lying to her. He was defiantly not looking at the work.

Haley knew he wasn't listening to the work. She knew that he was staring at something else. She also liked the attention from him.

Haley moved her seat closer to Nathan, pressing her body up closer to him.

Nathan sat up right, blushing as her chest was lightly pressed against his body. His cheeks began to become beet red.

 _Fuck_ Nathan thought. He was being turned on. A lot.

Nathan leant down to her eyes, locking his lips with hers. At first, Haley was shocked what she was doing. she knows that he cheats on his girlfriends. But there was a spark in that kiss. Something Haley has never felt before and it felt so good and right.

Nathan was surprised that she didn't back away and also entranced by her lips.

For the rest of the lesson, they did not work at all.

* * *

After they had a shower, Lucas got one of his books from his bag. 'As I lay dying' by William Faulkner. And Peyton sat with her sketchbook with a bunch of pencils and pens.

Peyton still did not know about Lucas' past. He didn't want to talk about. She found the scar on his chest in the shower but was too afraid to ask him what happened at that moment.

"Luke, in the shower I found something, I was kind of wondering where you got the scar from."

"The one that looks small and round?" He asked, he had many scars.

"Yeah, I mean, if you don't want to tell me, its fine but I want to know what happened to you before you moved here."

"I was young when I got it." He lied. "My life wasn't special, just my parents left and I was homeless from then on."

"Do you miss your parents?"

"Every day. You know how it feels like, when someone is taken away from you." She nodded her head and knew that feeling. Never ever going to see that person.

They casually fell back into their activities, Peyton was sketching Lucas, at the game and Lucas was reading his book. After 30 minutes of silence, Peyton spoke.

"I want to be strong."

"What?" he asked confusedly.

"I want to work out, get fitter, I feel like I am weak and unfit."

"Okay, if that is what you want."

"Thanks, so come one, lets start now."

"Now like right now?" She nodded smiling at him with that sexy, seductive smirk. "Not now, tomorrow morning we will go to the gym. Anyway why do you want to go. Your perfect."

"The other day in school, when I was walking to class, I was carrying my Biology and Chemistry textbooks. They were so heavy. I had to ask Brooke to carry one of them and even then, I found one textbook heavy."

"Well, the textbooks are heavy." Lucas smiled assuringly. Peyton shot him a look.

"No they are not."

"Well I tried. I got to go back to the beach house, I will come back in the morning, and you better be ready."

* * *

The next day, around 10 in the morning on a Sunday, Lucas knocked on the Sawyers door. When she open it, she was dressed in very short shorts and a small top that was way to tight, which showed off her assets.

"Your not wearing that to the gym." He told her off.

"What? Why?"

"Because then all the men there are going to gawp at you and I won't like it."

"Lucas Roe! Are you jealous?"

"No...maybe... I don't want anyone looking at my gorgeous girlfriend."

"Liar, your jealous that other men can see me like this." She said with hand gestures, that went up and down her body.

"Please wear something different."

"No." She said sternly. She wanted to make sure that she was his forever and that when she walked through the doors to the gym and all the hot men looking at her. She will stay beside Lucas.

"Fine, come on lets go."

When she entered the doors of the gym, she saw some really hot, buff men staring at her. But she didn't acknowledge her there as she saw a few girls by the running machines looking at her man.

"Come on, we will start with the treadmill." He said. Once on the treadmill, she plugged in her headphones and started running with Lucas beside her.

Not caring what was going on around her, all the men stopped to look at the blonde girl running on the treadmill. They stopped what they were doing and started to join the treadmills that were closest to her.

All of them were trying to impress them, they took of their shirts and poured water over themselves to make their bodies glisten in the light. She laughed as she got so much attention. Although he eyes never left the girls in the corner, that were staring at Lucas.

Lucas was defiantly not enjoying this one bit. Every man was staring at Peyton's ass and her chest. He was very jealous, because he could see that she was enjoying the attention of the boys and the making Lucas jealous.

Peyton had to agree that no man was hotter than Lucas in the gym. She also noticed the girls had come up with the same conclusion. After 10 minutes she was out of breath, looking at Lucas he was still going strong and not yet out of breath.

She decided to walk on the treadmill for a bit to wait for her boyfriend to finish.

10 minutes later he was finished but he was no way near tired. He could run for an hour straight which is quite impressive.

He looked around to see all the men by the water fountain, where his girlfriend was bending down drinking. He had to admit, she was so fucking hot right now, sweating and panting, making her chest go up and down.

He walked over to her, making sure all the men knew about the presence of him. "I hate this," He mumbled

Peyton laughed. "Why?"

"Cause they are all staring at you."

"No they are not!" She protested. "Okay fine maybe most of them are, but all the girls are staring at you."

"Yet I only see one girl in my world." He smiled

"Your such a dork. I want to do the weights." She walked over to them struggling to pick up the 10 pound weight.

"Let me help you. You know what you are doing right." Her boyfriend asked her. She shook her head. "Okay watch me and do the same thing."

He grabbed the 40 pound with and carried it with ease. He began to bicep curl the weight, making his muscles all tense and the veins popping out. Peyton admired the view of his strong muscular arms wishing she was touching them right now.

She tried doing the same with her weight but failed completely. She tried it with two hands, and it was difficult for her, but eventually able to do it. Lucas laughed at her attempt.

"It's not funny." She scowled at him.

"It's a bit funny."

"I swear to god if you make fun of me, I will make sure that you won't get lucky tonight." She said loud enough for all the men around her to hear, so they would back off, but instead, more men came towards her.

"I need to go to the toilet, I will be right back, don't touch anything cause some of this equipment is dangerous." Lucas left and left Peyton standing alone.

"Hey, my name is Brian." A deep voice behind her said.

"Not interested, I have a boyfriend." She replied back at him coldly.

"Come on, you haven't even given me a chance. At least look at me." She turned around to see a tall, brown haired man, topless, rock hard chest and a massive six pack. "See something you like?"

Secretly, Lucas watched her, to see what her next move is next.

"You wish." she told him.

"Come on babe, don't be like that. You know that guy, he is not good enough for you. I make your body do wonders with mine later." he said.

"My boyfriend" emphasising on the last word "Is the best fuck in the world."

The guy slapped Peyton hard on the ass. "What the fuck do you think your doing." Lucas said walking behind Peyton.

Lucas was thinner than the guy, but he was fitter. He was also shorter but it didn't bother him. "We were just having some fun." Brian winked at Peyton.

"I think it is best you get out of here."

"Oh your the protective boyfriend are you. Last I heard you were homeless. Aww did your parents not love you. Were you a naught boy." He said in a baby voice.

That was enough for Lucas to form a fist and punch the guy in the face. He had so much force in that punch it knocked him out cold.

Peyton was stunned by the force of the punch. The whole gym watched the guy fall slowly to the ground.

Lucas left the gym, behind him was a running Peyton.

When she caught up to him, she asked "Are you ok."

"I'm fine." He replied.

"Good, now I can kill you for what you did back there."

"What he deserved it."

"I know but it wasn't right."

"After sexually abusing you, talking shit about my parents. He should be punished."

"Lets just get out of here."

* * *

 **Hope you like the jealous boyfriend and girlfriend bit at the end.**

 **There was a naley scene but I will make sure that they get more story time. As for now I will write more on the friendship between:**

 **Nathan and Lucas**

 **Peyton and Brooke**

 **Haley and Lucas**

 **Nathan and Peyton**


	11. Flatlined

**This is such a vague chapter. I am so sorry.**

 **Leave a review.**

 _"It hurts, Max. It hurts so much. I don't think I can take this any longer." Lucas cried to his best friend; Max. "Everyone's gone." He started to yell. "They promised me that they will not leave. Well, I have some fucking news to everyone. Everybody FUCKING LEAVES."_

 _"Hey Luke, don't be like that. I know your hurting but you gotta help me help you. Let me in."_

 _"I can't. I can't lose anyone else Max. I want to be with them. His taken everything away from me. Every last happy memory."_

 _"Shh Lucas, it's ok to cry." He soothed the crying Lucas. "You really need to sleep."_

 _"I can'... I always see him. The smirk on his face... the gun in his hand." He cried again "He did this. He killed them. They were his second parents. They were my parents."_

 _Max did not know how to comfort Lucas. His parents died, he has been shot, pronounced dead, but beat the odds and survived for what? A long time of misery._

 _"I can't live without them." Lucas said getting up from the top of the skyscraper. It was an escape for him. The scenery and the lights of New York city. "I have to be with them." He walked to the edge. Looking back to his best friend, giving him one last goodbye._

 _"Come on Lucas, they wouldn't of wanted you to do this."_

 _"HOW WOULD YOU FUCKING NOW? THEY FUCKING DEAD. THE ONLY PEOPLE TO LOVE ME."_

 _"What about me Luke? What about Terrell, the Spanish twins. We love you Luke. Don't do this."_

 _"I am truly sorry Max. Thank you, but I need to be with them." He stepped of the ledge into a world of darkness._

Peyton Sawyer was no stranger to pain and heartache. She got a call from Nathan, expecting some apology from him as Brooke would have told him that she knew the secret. Little did she know this news was going to change her life:

She dropped the phone, no wanting to her the rest.

Lucas was in the hospital.

Over the weekend, she fell in love with him. And each minute staying with him, she fell more in love with him. She curled herself up in a ball and started to weep.

Nathan was crying. Never has anyone seen him cry. His losing his brother.

Lucas was lying on the hospital bed, unconscious, with multiple bruising and and stab wounds. He was jumped in an alley.

Nathan was getting to know his brother. He loved him, not wanting to be like Dan and Keith. He heard stories of them, Dan always hated Keith and would sometimes try and ruin his life. He didn't want to be like his father.

It was his fault, he kept telling himself. He called him, he ignored it because he was too busy with Haley. It was left to voicemail, only to be heard a few hours later,

 _"HELP"_

It was her fault she kept telling herself. She told him to leave the house because of his jealousy and him punching a guy. If he never left her house, they wouldn't be in this situation now.

Haley was crying. She was his best friend and he was like a brother to her. They enjoyed listening to the same music, the same books, the same poetry. She wishes Nathan would've never of kissed her. Then they wouldn't be in this position.

The three kids watched Lucas, his steady heartbeat slowing down. Rapidly

He flatlined

 **Answers are in the next chapter.**


	12. Nightmare drugs

**I've been uploading every other dat, but when school starts in a week. I will be upload less. Sorry**

 **This chapter clears up why Lucas is in the hospital. Hope you like it. This chapter was rushed and isn't the best. Sorry.**

 **But please leave a review, It helps more than you think.**

* * *

 **A few hours earlier**

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Peyton screamed at him

"I think you like all the sick men that want to be with you."

"What do you mean?" She replied angrily.

"First Nathan, then this guy, you defiantly do not pick the right guys."

"I never picked that guy." She protested

"Then why are you defending him."

"I am not defending him, you just knocked him out cold. What do you want me to say" She said in disbelief.

"Thank you for protecting me from him. Not, What the hell is wrong with you." He tried to mimic her voice which made her a lot more angrier.

"Your such an asshole."

"Your so fucking stubborn." He said before trying to leave the household.

"Fuck you Lucas. I hope you rot in hell." She didn't mean, she just wanted to hurt him. But only making her hurt so much more in the process.

* * *

Lucas was walking towards the beach house when a black SUV came behind him.

"Look what we got here boys. Its the guy who punched me." Brian said stepping out of the car and the other three car doors opening. Showing stronger and muscular men. "Hold him back guys."

Before Lucas could react, two guys, stronger than him placed his arm behind his back.

"Your girlfriend ain't here, you can't act so tough now." He said. "I am gonna show you how a real man punches."

He threw his first punch into Lucas chest. He groaned loudly, coughing.

Punch after punch, Lucas took all of them.

Starting to cough blood up, he was in so much pain. "Boss, his had enough." One of the larger man said.

"No, he does not make a fool out of me." He said taking out a short metal blade from his pocket.

One of the men loosened the grip of Lucas' arm and he was able to break free.

He managed to get out of the grip of the other man and made a run for it.

Running for his dear life, he pulled out his Iphone and pressed on the call button for Nathan.

 _Ring. Ring. Ring._

No answer.

It went to voicemail. When the beep ended he shouted

"HELP!"

Being rugby talked by one of the men. The wind was takes out of him. He was out of breath and was in a lot of pain.

"You really shouldn't of done that." Brian laughed.

He pulled his arm back, the one holding the knife and thrusted it into Lucas.

He felt pain coming in from his stomach. Blood was gushing out and Brian did not stop there. Lucas was weak and lifeless. The only thing holding him up is the two men. After a few more thrusts with the blade. Lucas was unconscious. Almost dead.

"Give me the needle." Brian told one of the guys. He took out the needle and punctured it into his arm. "Lets go. Now!"

The four men left him in the alley, a little beat, was enough to say that Lucas might not make it.

* * *

 **Now**

 _"HOW WOULD YOU FUCKING NOW? THEY FUCKING DEAD. THE ONLY PEOPLE TO LOVE ME."_

 _"What about me, Luke? What about Terrell, the Spanish twins. We love you Luke. Don't do this."_

 _"I am truly sorry Max. Thank you, but I need to be with them." He stepped of the ledge into a world of darkness._

* * *

The three kids watched Lucas, his steady heartbeat slowing down. Rapidly

He flatlined

* * *

"Nurse tell them to leave." The doctor said rushing into the hospital bedroom. "Get them out!"

"Please no, I need to see him. Stay alive Luke." Peyton said trying to resit the nurses urges to push her out of the door.

The door was locked behind them and they stared at the door, wondering what is going on. Peyton cried on one of the chairs, while Haley was supporting her by putting a supportive arm around her.

Peyton was trying to remember all the good times she had with Lucas, the sex, more sex, shower sex, the comforting, watching movies, crying on his shoulder. She loved him for being there, she loved his eyes, the sexy smirk.

She smiled a bit, thinking about it, but all came crashing down when she remembered her last words with him.

 _"Fuck you Lucas. I hope you rot in hell."_

"I need to go." Peyton said, leaping out and running away from the hospital. She needed to be in one place. She need her at this time.

She ran towards her house, the only place she knew so well when her mother left her. She knocked on the door, uncontrollably crying.

"Peyton," The shock evident in the voice that it belonged to.

"Brooke... I really need you." She cried out.

"Come on in," She looked up to see her ex best friend, red and puffy eyes obviously crying. "What's wrong honey?"

"Lucas, his...his in the hospital." She had an impossible time to get out those words. "When I left... he had no...no" She cried not wanting to say the words. But she wanted Brooke to comfort her and tell her that everything will be ok. He will be alive. "no heartbeat."

"Peyton. I am so sorry." Brooke grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. She pulled sadness and pain for her best friend, she hated seeing her like this.

"I really need you Brooke. More than ever."

"I will be here for you. I'll always be here fo you."

For the rest of Sunday evening Brooke tried to get Peyton to sleep but, she was in no emotional state to be left alone. Brooke bought a lot of Ice cream, when she found out her friendship with Peyton was broken.

The ate from it, hungrily, while Brooke tried to put on a movie. Together they ate, cried together, and found their friendship once again. All because of that boy.

* * *

"Peyton you need to come here this instance, the doctors are coming." Nathan said into the phone. Nathan was scared, not wanting to lose his brother. He went over to Haley was in the chair, with her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands.

"Haley we need to talk." Nathan said

"There is nothing to talk about, his in the hospital. We can't do anything about it. Unless, we didn't kiss and you picked up the goddam phone." Haley cried.

"I know Haley, but that kiss, was unlike anything that I have had."

"For Fucks sakes Nathan." Haley never swore and if she did, it was because she was angry. "His in that bed, hurt, tortured and yet you can't stop thinking about yourself. Get your head out of your ass."

"Haley I am so..."

He was cut of by the Peyton walking into the waiting room with Brooke followed next to her.

"Your here." Haley said and Peyton nodded. She didn't want to open her mouth otherwise all her emotions will get out.

"Lucas' family" The doctor said.

"I'm his brother," Nathan said.

"I'd like you to come with me."

"Haley and Peyton need to come as well, they are his girlfriend and best friend."

"Fine," The doctor grumbled.

"Is he ok?" Nathan asked the doctor.

The Doctor looked at his desk, trying to avoid eye contact. "His, not in the best shape."

"What does that mean?" Haley asked him.

"His lost a lot of blood. More than one should to be dead" The doctor said.

The words stung Peyton as if a million daggers dug deep into her heart. But he isn't dead, his still alive "Should be dead?"

"With all the punches and stab wounds he has, it's a miracle his still alive. We also found a drug in his system. It's called Chantix."

"What does that do?" Nathan asked.

"It doesn't do any physical harm to the body, but it causes nightmares and bad dreams, so what is going on in his mind right now is probably excruciating and painful."

"Can you do anything about it."

"There are two doctors at the moment looking after him and trying to get the drug out of his system but I wouldn't say that he is going to wake up anytime soon."

Peyton and Haley started crying, this boy has changed their lives, Haley has become more confident and brave because of him and Peyton has become truly happy.

"But considering his history, he will be more than ok."

"What do mean?"

"His cheated death," The doctor said with a comforting smile. The wight on Peyton's shoulders have been lifted. "Twice now."

The children walked out of the room. _Twice now?_ Everyone thought. _His cheated death twice, when was the first time?_

* * *

 _Lucas was falling, falling to a pit that has no end. As it seemed. What was he doing here?_

 _He closed his eyes, hoping a dream would come to him, hoping he could think of Peyton._

 _When his eyelids shut he was standing on the pavement watching as people were crossing the roads._

 _He thinks he recognised someone standing in the middle of the road with a 4 year old girl with brown hair hugging her leg._

 _"Mum?" He shouted_

 _"Hey Lucas." The woman said with a smile._

 _"Is it really you."_

 _"Wow, I didn't think that if I combed my hair it would make such a big difference."  
_

 _"It really is you," Lucas hugged the woman. "I missed you so much. I love you." He said_

 _"I love you too. I want you to meet someone, Lily, this is your big brother, Lucas, meet your little sister."_

 _Lucas crouched down to see the girl next to his mother. She was an exact copy of her mother. Big brown eyes and adorable little freckles on her cheeks. "Hi Lily,"_

 _"Big Brotha. Your here!" She screamed to him and untied her hands from Karen's legs and tied her hands at the back of his neck. He lifted her off the ground and hugged her tightly. Her petite body covered by his muscular arms._

 _"Come on lets get off the road." Lucas said, and dragged his sister off the road. Karen was stuck to the floor and couldn't move._

 _"Luke, I can't move." She shouted but Lucas couldn't here her._

 _"Lukey, Mama is stuck." Lily told her brother and got down from his lift and ran off to her mother._

 _Lucas watched the road a saw a truck heading straight towards them. He could only watch in horror as it felt like he was also glued to the pavement. The Truck hit them straight on, the women were sent flying off the ground._

 _"Mum! Lily!" He shouted. his legs were able to move again and he sprinted of straight towards the women._

 _He saw them lying aimlessly in the street, blood was pouring out of their heads. He saw in horror the people his life go again. He looked back at the truck which stopped._

 _The driver got out and Lucas stared at the guy. The guy who took everything away from him. Harry_

 _Harry was the ex-best friend of Lucas Scott until Harry slept with his girlfriend and killed his parents._

 _"Hey Lucas. Long time no see." He smirked with an evil look in his eyes._

 _"Why? Harry? Again?" Lucas cried standing up._

 _"Sorry Lucas." He pulled out a gun from his pocket and pointed at him._

The worst nightmares are the ones when you lose the people you love, and then, you finally lose yourself.

* * *

"The drug is out of his system" One of the doctors announced in relief.

* * *

 **Chantix is a real drug. I think. I just made the effects of it worse than it should be.**

 **Next chapter:**

 **\- Dan Scott**

 **\- Brian won't be used in the story anymore. I have more bad guys coming up. E.g. Harry**

 **\- Nathan and Haley finally get together.**

 **\- Lucas' dream**


	13. Screaming and Shouting and Awaking

**New chapter up, I think this chapter will be very confusing so PM me if you have any questions about.**

 **I rushed this chapter so it won't make sense and I don't think this is a good chapter. Sorry**

 **BTW, Brooke and Peyton do not know that Lucas is the brother of Nathan, I tried to write so it seemed like they wanted to know what was wrong with Lucas. Sorry if I confused you.**

 **Nathan, Haley, Brooke and Peyton do not know that Lucas' parents were killed. Haley is the only person who knew that Lucas was shot but doesn't know about his parents being shot.**

 **Just wanted to clear that up incase some of you were confused.**

* * *

A high pitched loud scream came inside of the hospital. Everyone heard it in the hospital and everyone had their fingers in their ears.

Peyton, Nathan, Haley and even Dan Scott were covering their ears. He could make the faint sound of a Doctor shouting

"What is going on?" The doctor shouted above the scream.

"It is one of the patients sir," a nurse shouted back

"Who?" He yelled.

"Lucas"

Dan's Scott's heart stopped. His son was in so much pain, his lost his parents, his lost his ex-girlfriend, his father once threw punches at him, then he was beaten and drugged

The doctor rushed off into the room where it was coming from.

The screaming stopped for a second. _A second._ Then it started again.

Dan watched the children next to him with their eyes closed and fingers in their ears.

Dan walked over to the room's window to see a boy moving around restlessly, the nurses and doctors were trying to hold him down, hand cuffing him to the beds railings. He watched in horror.

There were over 8 people dressed in light blue clothes and another 4 men in big white coats.

He was going through a nightmare.

The screaming stopped.

Dan could here the faint sound of the doctors voice.

"Is the drug out?"

"It should be."

"What do you mean it should be?"

"We thought it was all out..."

"You absolute idiots..." One of the said and started to get a needle and stick it into his arm.

"Dr. Ray, what do we do?"

"Close the blinds." Dan heard one them say. In a flash the scene of his son in a hospital was heart breaking. He shouldn't of left them when he was younger

He should've stayed with Karen. That was the women he truly loved. Not Deb, no wonder he is getting a divorce.

He heard cheers and claps from the room.

"His awake!" One of them said.

* * *

Lucas woke up. He was scarred for life. His seen too much. In his dreams and in New York. But something was pulling him towards where they were shot. He had to go back to his old apartment.

"Wa-Water." He croaked.

The doctors looked shocked, they didn't realise he was awake until now. "Hey Lucas." One of them politely said.

"Where am I?" He asked. "Why am I here? Why does my whole body hurt?"

"Lucas you were attacked. Did you know who did this?" The doctor asked.

Lucas nodded his head slightly, for him it hurt to much to move. The doctor didn't ask many questions after that, he saw his eyes closing slightly.

"We'll leave you to rest, but we need to run some tests first."

Once the tests were completed the doctor sighed with a happy relief. He was stable and fine, nothing long term.

The doctor went out to see his family.

"Lucas?" He asked across the room.

Dan had sent the three teens to school because he was frustrated with them of staying here.

"How is he?"

"He is a miracle." The doctor said with a bright and hopeful smile. "His awake, his test results are normal, however we want to keep him under observation for a couple of weeks."

"Of course, can I see him now?"

"Yes you may."

* * *

Peyton was in no mood to go to school today, however, Nathan, Haley (who is is forming a close friendship with her) and Brooke forced her to come. She didn't know anything apart from Lucas screaming.

She looked miserable. She wasn't wearing any make up, grey sweatpants, and wearing a hoodie. Everyone looked at her in disgust but couldn't blame her; Her boyfriend was close to dying.

Peyton slammed her door shut to see all the eyes on her.

She had English next, Lucas' favourite, great.

She was about to walk into the door when Nathan stopped her. He was panting and wore the biggest smile on his face.

"Pey...Peyton" He said panting. His lips were grinning from ear to ear. He was then followed by another two panting women; Brook and Haley. "His awake!" He exclaimed

"What?" asking in disbelief.

"The doctors called me, they said his fine for now. His awake. Lets go see him." Haley answered for Nathan.

Peyton was one step ahead of him, running out of the doors to her car.

She drove as fast as she could to the hospital. It would normally take a normal person 20 minutes to get there but for Peyton it took her 8 minutes. She had to see him.

Once the car door was locked. She ran towards Lucas' door.

She hesitated opening the door. _Would he remember what I last said? Will he ever forgive me?_

She took a deep breath and walked through the doors to find Lucas peacefully sleeping. She watched in awe, how even through so many bumps and bruises. He is so handsome, the sandy blonde hair, his chiseled jawline, his peaceful lips.

"He looks so happy." A voice behind her said.

Dan Scott was in his room, still looking at his first born son. His missed his life; his first words, his first walk, his first free throw. Now he was going to make it up to him and be the best father he can be for this boy.

"What happened to him this morning? the screaming and everything."

"It was one of the nightmares he was having." Dan said sadly.

"It's bad isn't it." She said with a frown upon her face.

"Yep, but his fine, his going to be out next week Friday."

"That's good."

"Peyton, I knew your mum you know, I remember taking Nathan to the hospital for you. Your mum, was brilliant, bright, smart, cheerful and colourful. She also had a badass side, just like you." Dan chuckled softly. "She was a great women, she may of hated me, but she was loyal and, overall, she was the best person in our high school."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I see her in you everyday." Peyton started to swell up a bit. She wishes her mother was here with her. She needed her to say that her boyfriend was great.

"Can I have a minute," Peyton asked Dan nicely. Dan nodded and walked out the door.

"Hey Luke," Lucas turned around in his bed and mumbled something

"5 more minutes," Lucas said a a cute boyish voice. Peyton smiled hearing his voice.

"Luke,"

Luke opened his eyes to regain consciousness, he remembered what has happened, his nightmares, parents death, his death twice, his cheating death twice, everything bad but he had Peyton, his angel.

"Hey,"

Peyton started kissing his cheek, the his jawline and finally his lips. "I thought I lost you," Peyton said with happy tears.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." He smiled and looked into her eyes.

"I am so sorry, I don't know what I would have done without you,"

"Peyton we have barely even known each other for more than 4 weeks."

"But it feels like I have known you forever, though." Peyton smiled

Lucas smiled as well, he felt the same way as Peyton. It felt like he had known her forever.

"Luke, what I said before, I didn't mean it, not one word. I really hope you can forgive me."

"Peyt, you have every right to be mad, I shouldn't of punched him" He said and stared back into her eyes. "Look where I ended up." He tried to joke.

"It is not funny, we lost you, you know, I was.. I didn't know what I was going to do if I did." She tried to avoid his eye contact and stared at the floor.

"Hey, look at me." He cupped her cheek and forced her to look at him. "Your not going to lose me ok. I came back for you because I love you Peyton. So much."

Peyton smiled and kissed him softly on the lips. Lucas could feel pain all around his body. "Sorry to break the mood babe, but my body really hurts." He laughed.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry. I should've been more careless." Peyton was beginning to ramble, "If I wasn't angry at you, you would still be fine. You wouldn't be in this hospital bed. Im so sorry." Peyton apologised "Should I plump you pillows ever more. Do you want me to get you some water."

Peyton was stopped when Lucas mouth was crashed onto hers. His soft lips fitted perfectly with hers. "Your so adorable when you ramble." He teased her.

Peyton pouted and stood with one hand on her hip. "You said your body hurt so I couldn't kiss you."

"Well I needed a way to shut you up." He smiled.

"Go to sleep." Peyton smiled and sat down where Dan was sitting before.

Shed smiled happily that her boy was going to be fine.

* * *

Nathan and Haley were thrilled that Lucas was awake. They went over to his room in the hospital and open the door.

They watched his steady breathing as he was looking at Peyton and Peyton was looking at him.

They didn't notice that they were there, so they continued to keep their eyes locked and their hands intwined between the bed and the chair that Peyton was sitting on.

"Hey." Nathan finally spoke up.

"Hey" Lucas coughed. "Man"

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks. But my whole body still hurts," Nathan looked at him with concern in his eyes. Wishing he was there to help in the time of need.

"When are you getting out of here?" He asked "The team sucks without you," Nathan laughed.

"Next week I hope."

Haley watched as the two brothers interact with each other. It was special, neither of them knew each other for 18 years and then, poof, here they are talking and joking with one another.

"I mean if I was there, I could have beaten them up." Nathan joked as he tensed and his biceps. Haley watched the muscle pop out of his arm. He was sexy as hell. And he is hers.

"Trust me, your no stronger than I am." Lucas said

"I bet you I am stronger. Come on Peyt, tell him how strong I am."

"Trust me Nate, you weren't there at the gym yesterday when he punched a guy." Peyton said with confidence. Lucas nodded and looked between the ex-boyfriend and ex-girlfriend.

"You punched a guy?" Nathan asked surprised

"Not only did he punch him, he knocked him out." Peyton said with pride.

"LUCAS EUGENE ROE" Haley shouted "You punched a guy." Haley said with anger.

"Wait," Peyton said and couldn't hold back her laughter. "Your middle name is Eugene." They all burst out laughing.

"It's a family name," He tried to argue back. "And when I get out of this bed I am going to kill you Haley."

"You'll have to go through me first." Nathan said taking a step in front of Haley.

"Oh my God!" A voice shrieked at the door. "You guys are together?" Brooke asked but already knowing the answer.

"Yeah... We sort of are. How the hell did you know?"

"I have a knack for these two things."

"Hey Brooke, not that I am happy to see you here but why are you here?" Peyton asked her

"Well, your boyfriend and me have a study date soon. We got paired up in English, we have to do an essay on 'Father Returning home' poem." Brooke said handing Lucas the missed work. "Don't worry Peyton, I will not sleep with this boyfriend." Brooke joked

Peyton shot her a glare.

"Too soon?"

"Too soon," Peyton agreed

The five friends were sitting in the hospital room, joking and playing around. Although Lucas felt so guilty for what he is hiding away from him. He should really tell them but doesn't know how.

* * *

 **The next chapter will consist of bonding and relation ships. Naley mainly.**

 **I think in the chapter after next, Lucas will tell them his secret.**

 **Please leave a review. It helps!**


	14. The Letter

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while.**

 **There isn't a lot of LP scenes in this chapter sorry and realised it was quite a boring chapter. But I think I will upload a new story.**

 **Please Review**

* * *

Larry Sawyer knew his little girl was in love. The way she wrote about him in her e-mails, he could defiantly signify that she was head over heals in love with Lucas.

Over the weekend Peyton had written five lengthy e-mails, telling him about his blue eyes, his muscular torso, his sandy blonde hair. He laughed when he read the emails. She would barely send him one email every two weeks and now she was sending him five emails right before he was coming back.

He received a sixth email yesterday and it broke his heart. When she said that he was in hospital because she was too stubborn. He didn't think it was anything serious, then when he received a seventh email saying that he was dying and he flatlined, his heart stopped for his little girl.

He had to be there for her.

When he received the email, he told his boss that he wanted to stay at home for awhile, maybe a year or two to stay with his daughter before college.

He got off the boat with his suitcase in hand and went to the car park to find his daughter smiling. Considering the emails he was surprised to see her like this.

Peyton ran towards him, hugging him tightly "I missed you Daddy," She said into his shoulder

"I missed you too, my baby girl,"

"I'm not a baby girl anymore,"

"Your my baby though" She smiled more and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "How's my baby doing?" He said and walked to her car.

"I am doing so much better, Lucas is awake, which is a great thing." She smiled thinking of Lucas. "I can't wait for you two to meet."

"Your really like him don't you."

"Yeah I do, his amazing."

"Good, I hope his better than Nathan."

"You knew about Nathan?"

"I met him once, didn't like him one bit. He has a massive ego and his a massive dick." Peyton laughed at her dad by him swearing.

"Daddy, it's not nice to call people names."

"Hey, if I don't remember in your email you said he was a dick."

"But your my dad," She emphasised the last word. "How long are you staying?" She asked hoping it would be longer than a few months.

"indefinitely." Larry said with a big smile. Peyton smiled back. "When am I going to meet this guy?"

"Today?" Peyton asked

"Okay, but if I don't like him, I can promise you that he will be staying in that bed for longer than a week."

"Daddddyyy" Peyton whined at him.

* * *

When Larry first met Lucas he was surprised when he was sitting up right on his bed reading 'The Town' by William Faulkner.

"I like him already." Larry whispered into his daughters ear.

"Hey Lukey," Peyton greeted him walking into the room.

"Hey you," He looked up and gave Peyton a smile only reserved for her. It made her heart ache for him.

"Luke, I want you to meet my father, Larry,"

"Hello Mr Sawyer it is a pleasure to meet you," Lucas said and stuck out his hand for him.

"You too. Peyton has talked a lot about you."

"You have?" Lucas directed his question to Peyton and she blushed and shook her head.

Once the small talk was over, Larry and Lucas talked about a lot about dead writers and literature. Larry was beginning to like him more and more and he could see why the boy was loved. He is warm, compassionate and cheerful.

While Lucas and Larry were talking a book by William Faulkner, Peyton fell asleep on the chair smiling that her father and boyfriend were getting a long. This is the first time Peyton felt genuinely happy.

* * *

A week later, Peyton woke up, got changed, and brushed her teeth, smiling at herself in the mirror.

 _'Lucas was getting out tomorrow, and I will show him how much I love him'_ she thought with a coy smile on her face.

She walked down to find her dad with a bag, leaving the house.

"Morning Peyton"

"Morning Dad" Peyton smiled. Ever since her dad got back, they have spent a lot of time together. Every night they would watch a movie, normally a very childish one, like Disney's Hercules because it reminded Larry of movie night with Peyton and Anna when she was alive. Also, Peyton started reading Faulkner (mainly due to Lucas) and they started to bond even more. "You know dad, I am starting to think that Lucas is your boyfriend and not mine."

Larry laughed "Baby, I really like spending time with him, especially since he doesn't really have a role model to look up to"

"Your so considerate," Peyton smiled with a bit of sarcasm. "What is the real reason you are spending time with him."

"Peyton, its true, I am not lying. He is an amazing guy. I'm glad you met someone that speaks so highly for you."

"He speaks about me?" She asked curiously.

"All the time, sometimes he won't shut up. He is an intriguing boy. Don't lose this one okay?" Larry said it as more of a command then a question.

"Don't worry dad, I'll make sure he is fine."

'Okay, I better get going, we are discussing the importance of Jewel Bundren and how he acts towards dealing with death, in 'As I lay dying." Larry said in a happy childish voice. Peyton rolled her eyes at him and laughed.

"You two are such dorks." Peyton commented.

"You love us dorks though, chicken." Larry chuckled and winked at his daughter.

"Only a little bit."

"Well, I only like you a little bit as well."

"You need to get going dad, I'll see you later." Peyton kissed her fathers cheek goodbye.

"Love you chicken,"

"Love you too, dad."

Larry reached the hospital and entered Lucas room with his first edition book of 'As I lay dying' giddy for his intense discussion with Lucas.

When Larry goes inside the room. Lucas is already limping about in the room. Larry feels sorry for the boy. He must of been in a lot of pain.

Lucas' face lit's up and starts to rave about how selfish and stubborn Jewel Bundren. Lucas definitely liked his books.

* * *

When Larry Left, Lucas got up from the uncomfortable hospital bed and walked over to his jacket. Lying in his pocket was a letter. A letter from his mother's last 'will.' He was scared. This was his mother's last words. He wished it would not disappoint him.

But sometimes you have to overcome your fear to become stronger.

Opening the letter he looked inside. The was a piece of sheet and a picture. He took the picture out first. It was him when he was 6. He was at disneyland standing between Keith and Karen with the happiest smile on his face. Lucas and Keith both got their faces painted. Lucas was a tiger and Karen persuaded Keith to be a butterfly. She told him it would be worth his while with a wink.

He chuckled at this moment. But instantly felt sad. He would never see them again.

He finally got to the note, studied it and decided he had to read it.

 _My beautiful, beautiful Lucas._

 _If your reading this, it means that I passed away. And if your reading this before your eighteen, I am truly sorry. As you probably know, Keith and I didn't own too much so I will leave what I have. I leave you, Lucas Scott, TRIC, located in Tree Hill._

 _You probably don't know this but your father, Dan Scott, he lives in Tree Hill. He is married and has a son three months younger than you. We moved to New York as soon as I found out about them. I thought that now you should know now._ _When I gave birth to you, Dan Scott gave me some money to support you. I never used it and kept it for you._ _1,012,456 dollars left in your trust fund is for you._

 _I love you Lucas, I love you so much but there is something else that you need to know. This revelation might make you hate me but you deserve to know. I am sorry for not tell you sooner._

 _When I was in labour, I gave birth you to at 4:58pm. At 5:10 I gave birth to your twin. She was a girl. I had a very hard decision to make. I had to pick one. It was the hardest and the worst mistake of my life. I wish I kept both of you._

 _I named her, Lauren Eloise Scott. The same initials as you, LES. You will be upset with me but I had no other choice. Only Keith knew about her. When I gave her up for adoption I lost contact with her._

 _This concludes my letter._

 _I love you Lucas Eugene Scott, my beautiful, sweet boy._

 _Karen._

* * *

Lucas sat in silence on his hospital bed. He had a sister. A twin sister.

"Hey broody," The raspy voice called out to him. He looked up and smiled at her cheeriness. "Wow, your even more broodier today."

"It's nothing." Lucas replied with a small smile."

"Okay, lets start with this English Essay."

"Do we have to do it today?" He asked her.

"Your turning down an English Essay. That is not the Lucas Scott I know."

"Nah, it's cuz I have to get ready. I'm getting released today"

"Oh yeah, I bet you can't wait till your alone with Peyton." She winked at him.

Lucas smiled. "Brooke, I can't have sex for like a week because my stitchers will probably come out."

"That sucks for you cuz I know P Sawyer is horny right now"

"You want to help me pack?" Lucas questioned.

"What do I look like? Your own personal maid." She said acting shocked "I am getting out of here. See you late broody."

"Bye Cheery"

Not really in the mood to do anything, he wondered what life would be like if he grew up with a sister. How much fun it could've been. He remembers that he needs to tell Nathan that he has a sister. He will tell him when he comes to pick him up. Which was about 10 minutes ago.

He waited for another 10, still no sign of him. Ever since he and Haley got together, they have been stuck to each other's hip like glue. Sometimes when they both came round to visit Lucas, he felt like a third wheel because they would be making out in the corner.

He called Nathan, but no answer and it went to a very uncomfortable voicemail of him and Haley.

"Sorry I'm late, I was busy with Haley." Nathan said panting heavily when he entered the hospital room.

"Where is the other half of you?" Lucas asked with a slight smile.

"She's at home with her sister Quinn."

 _Speaking of sisters_ Lucas thought. "Yo, man. I need to talk to you about something," He said seriously.

"What's up man?" Nathan questions his older brothers serious face.

"Never mind," He just found out that he had a brother 5 weeks before. This would put a lot of pressure on him. "I just can't wait till I get out of this place." He smiled.

The rest of the trip was a quite one. He was staring outside the window, wondering what life would be like if he was a brother.

 _He was going to be a brother._

Everyday, he thought about his parents. And there wasn't a day that goes by that he thought about being a big brother to his sweet little sister.

Now might be his chance. He needs some clues.

Lucas turns to Nathan and puts the stereo down.

"I am going to New York"

* * *

 **This chapter sucked. I know.**

 **Although, Lucas just found out about having a sister. Can you believe it?**

 **Lucas sister is very important in this story. And I'll give you a hint of what is coming soon.**

"Is the plan ready?" She asked

"Yes, he will be gone soon." He replied.

"You make sure that you be careful, babe."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Harry" Lauren said.

 **Dun Dun Dun...**

 **That was a massive spoiler, only because this chapter was really shitty.**


	15. Boys vs Girls

**Sorry it took so long to upload this. You probably hate me I know, its just that I don't get a lot of reviews and my lately my LP spirit kind of died.**

 **I was wondering if anyone knew a nice fluffy LP story that I can read to lift up my spirits**

 **In this chapter:**

 **Lucas travels to New York but he does not go alone...**

 **Boys vs Girls**

 **And smut!**

* * *

"What?" Nathan questioned him. "You want to go to New York?"

"Yes." Lucas replied

"Why?"

"It's important." He said not going into the specifics. "Drop me at the beach house will ya?"

"Fine"

Lucas was packing all he needed for his trip to New York. Books, tee shirts, trousers, pants and most importantly some pictures of Karen.

If he found any clues to his sister, he wanted to show her what their mother looked like.

Also, he had to pack a picture of Peyton cause Max, Terrell and the Mexican twins would never believe that he could be with such a beautiful woman. He smiled thinking of Peyton. He should really call her letting her now that he is planning to go to New York.

Packing the remaining items, he grabbed his overhead bag and descended towards the car. When he reached the car, he definitely did not expect Peyton, Brooke, Nathan, Haley and Skills talking near the hood of the car with bags accompanying each one with them.

"What do you think you guys are doing?" Lucas asked them.

"Well, we thought that we might want to take a road trip." Peyton replied smiling at her boyfriend.

"You guys are not coming." Lucas said.

"Please?" Brooke said. "I really don't want to spend the weekend with Witchtoria."

"No." Lucas deadpanned.

"Actually, we can cuz my dawg here just got out of the hospital and needs someone to look after you." Skills said, hooking a arm around Lucas shoulders.

"No. You guys are not going."

"C'mon, man. Please. We are SO bored of Tree Hill. We want to experience something different." Nathan said.

Lucas thought for a moment. What will this mean? Will he have to tell them the truth? No, he'll make sure they won't find out.

"Fine,"

"Yes!" The gang cheered. They were going on a road trip.

Peyton walked up to him and smiled. She gently kissed him on the lips. Slowly and passionately. Feeling their lips melt together after a a long time. Peyton slipped her tongue in Lucas' mouth and he let out a small moan. Peyton smiled through their kiss. She broke it up and whispered into his ear. "This is so going to be worth your while." Brushing her body closer to his. Then, she ran away and skipped towards the car. She turned back and gave him a flirtatious smile.

He groaned. "Your such a tease." He shouted and smiled and ran after her.

"Okay, so this trip is going is going to take about 8 hours. And it is already 5 in the afternoon. We will stop at a motel to sleep in 4 hours and do the rest of the journey tomorrow." Haley said. The intellectual one, always likes to plan everything first.

In the front, Brooke was at the steering wheel with Skills sitting next to her. On the second row, Haley and Nathan were sitting next to each other. And finally Lucas and Peyton were sitting in the back, all listening to the road mix that Peyton created.

Overall the road trip was boring as Lucas and Peyton were making out in the back seat throughout the journey. "I really missed kissing you." Peyton smiled into Lucas lips.

"So did I." He replied, pecking her lips a few times, then kissing her along her jawline.

"Mmmm." Peyton moaned.

"Okay stop! Seriously. I don't want you guys to start humping each other in front of us." Nathan said.

Lucas laughed but Peyton scowled at him. "It's not like that stopped you before." Peyton replied.

"What does that mean?" Nathan asked her with confusion on his face.

"I know."

"Know what?"

"You slept with my best friend." Peyton shouted back at him.

"What?" Haley screamed.

"Oh," Nathan said. Brooke shifted uncomfortably in the front seat.

"That's all you can say for yourself?"

" _I'm sorry_ " He said, but was more like a question.

"I knew you were a jackass and slept with every single girl. But I didn't think that you would stoop this low." Peyton said disgusted and leant her face into Lucas chest where he put his arms around her.

The tension in the car suddenly increased. Haley was shocked and kind of upset that Nathan would ever do such a thing. Lucas was hugging Peyton. And Brooke and Skills stayed silent at the front of the car. "Look, alright. I just want to know why you did it." Peyton said.

Nathan cleared his throat. "It was a mistake. We were both lonely and we started drinking together. Then the next thing we know we woke up together naked."

"Your a man whore Nathan." Peyton spitted back.

"Am not."

"Yes you are." Brooke said.

"So your taking her side now? We were the people who slept together."

"But it's not like you slept with anyone else, is it?" Brooke said sarcastically.

"Shut up." Nathan said.

"Can we not blame this on him. It was the past. We need to let it go." Lucas said.

Peyton pulled herself away from Lucas warm arms. "Why are you defending him, now?"

"Because..." _His my brother._ "It was in the past. His changed. And his happy."

"What do you know? You've been stuck in the hospital for the last 2 weeks." Peyton spit fired back, starting to get angry.

"Well, how would I know he would drug me?"

"Don't start punching him!"

"I was defending you."

"Now, your not defending me, when its against... _him_ " Peyton said pointing towards Nathan.

The car ride was unbearable at this point. It was boys against girls. Obviously Skills would favour the guys and all the girls stood at one side. Nathan was now driving with Lucas by his side at the front. Skills was sitting beside Brooke in the middle and Peyton and Haley were sitting in the back.

The only noise in the car at the moment was Peyton's road mix. Thank God, they were stopping at the Motel soon.

When they got out of the car, the girls all stayed outside of the car while the boys went inside to get the rooms.

They came out later with only two keys in their hands. "Last two keys, obviously we'll do boys and girls considering the situation." Nathan said to the girls.

"There is no situation. Your just a man whore." Peyton said.

"Don't call me that Peyton" Nathan said softly.

"Well what do you want me to call you? Cheater, slob, two timing snob... The list still goes on."

"Let's just calm down, and we'll talk tomorrow. Alright?" Lucas said

"Fine." Brooke said and grabbed the key from Nathan's hand. "Lets go girls."

As the boys walked into their room, they only saw a single bed and a couch. Lucas was first to realise this. "Shotgun the bed."

"Shotgun the couch." Skills said

Nathan groaned while the other two chuckled at him. "Fine, I'll sleep in the car."

As the boys were getting ready for bed in their room. The girls were chatting in their room.

"I bet Haley will just be like you P. Sawyer" Brooke said, coming out of the bathroom in a towel.

"What?" Peyton and Haley both asked.

"I mean, Nathan will probably use you too, just like P, here"

"No, no, no, no. God no." Haley said. "We haven't...um We..."

"Oh My God. You guys haven't done it yet." Brooke screeched. Knowing that Haley hasn't been one of his victims as yet.

"Seriously, you haven't done it?" Peyton asked her curiously. She was going out with Nathan, he begged for sex.

"No, umm" Haley was a bit concerned.

"Oh My God. You're still a virgin!." Haley sheepishly looked away and nodded her head.

"And your still with Nathan?" Peyton added.

"Yes. I really like him," Haley said. "I bet you didn't sleep with Lucas before you started dating."

"Actually, we fucked before we even went out." Peyton said with a straight face.

"Gosh you two are such sluts," Haley said when she saw both of them changing into little short shorts and tank tops.

"Not all of us can be saints like you Haley." Peyton spitted back with a smile.

The three girls went to bed. Luckily for them, they were clever enough to realise that the sofa was a double pull out bed. Haley and Peyton slept on double bed and Brooke on the single.

Lucas was staring up at the ceiling. He should really apologies to Peyton, even though he did nothing wrong. But somehow, whenever a woman does something wrong, men will always apologise for their mistake. That is how the world works.

He heard his stomach rumble. He hasn't eaten in a long time. He grabbed his keys for the room and went out to the vending machine.

He stood amazed at the beauty standing in front of the machine. She was wearing a silk robe, which was pretty much see through, tiny shorts, that barely covered her bum and a tight tank top, showing off her nipples. The best bit is that she has no idea how sexy she is when she isn't even trying.

 _God, what was she doing to him?_

"Hey," Lucas said while approaching her. She jumped back a bit.

"Holy shit, you scared me." Peyton said and smiled a bit at Lucas. _Damn him._ he was topless and his trousers hung low on his hips. And those abs. Those freaking abs his muscular chest and broad shoulders.

 _Damn him indeed._

"Sorry," Lucas realised she was checking him out and felt a bit accomplished. He smiled. "Snickers or Mars?" He asked her.

"What?" She was too distracted by him. She looked up at him smiling down at her with his Scott charm. She just wanted to kiss him all over his body. But she was angry with him. _Life is just too unfair._ "I'm more of a Mars kind of girl."

He put a dollar into the machine and pushed the buttons for the Mars bar. As the chocolate bar fell down, both went to reach it and their hands touched.

Feeling the connection, they looked into each others eyes. As blue met Green, Lucas was the first to say "I'm sorry."

"You should be." She smiled brightly at him. "I'm sorry too."

"Good." Lucas smiled. "So can I kiss you again."

"You can kiss me whenever you want." Lucas pulled her face into his as his lips mashed together with hers. Peyton moaned at the sudden contact. Peyton was biting and sucking on Lucas bottom lips, forcing him to open up his lips. She forced her tongue into his and they started to dance with each other.

 _There is no better kisser than Lucas Roe._ Peyton thought

"Lets go back to my room." Lucas husked.

"What about Skills and Nathan?"

"Nathan is sleeping in the car and when skills sleep. His out like a log."

"Okay." Peyton agreed but stopped. "I thought we can't have sex."

"I can't but you can." Lucas winked and dragged her to his room.

Lucas threw her onto the bed and started kissing her neck. Lucas ran his tongue up and down the side of Peyton's neck. Peyton covered her mouth with her hand to make sure she wouldn't scream and especially not to wake up Skills. "We have to be quiet." Luke whispered into her ear.

He then slid his hands underneath the thin fabric of her tank top and started to fondle with her naked breasts.

He stroked and squeezed her breasts, playing with her nipples. She groaned once more into her hand.

He moved his tongue lower on Peyton, he threw away her top and started to lick her stomach, from her belly button down to her snatch.

She needed to get rid of her shorts and panties.

Lucas read her mind as he slowly took off her panties, leaving her exposed. He started to kiss the inner thighs of her legs and slowly moved his mouth over to her mound. Breathing on it, making her so much wetter than before. She spread her legs wider and he kissed either side of her pussy.

He took a firm hold of her thighs and plunged his hardened tongue in between her shiny lips. Her body humped but Lucas held on tight, driving his tongue deep into her sexual core. The he started rhythmically fucking her with his tongue.

He moved his head back and forth, pumping his tongue in and out of her soaking sex. He reached in and spread her folds, exposing her even further, then he dragged his tongue in slow long licks from her clit to her asshole, over and over.

He lapped at the pussy repeated, savouring the smooth feel of her snatch. Then he have her pussy one final lick, smacked his lips with satisfaction, and exposed her clit with his fingers before quickly covering it with his mouth. He sucked hard on her swollen clit.

His hand reached towards her naked nipple and started to gently play with it as he continued fucking her with his tongue.

She was screaming in her hand, _fuck_ she is so close. How could Skills not hear her?

Then Lucas shoved two fingers into the slit running little circles around her clit with his tongue as he slowly worked his fingers inside of her.

She suddenly went rigid, her muscles standing out in extreme relief as she jolted with an extreme orgasm. _This was the best orgasm ever!_

Lucas slowly kissed her along her chest until he reached her face. He kissed her in a slow passionate kiss, not like before.

"I love you so much Luke." Peyton said.

"I love you too Peyton." Lucas smiled and resumed kissing her.

Little did they know that Skills was awake the whole time...

* * *

 **I hope you like this chapter! I had fun writing it as I realised that I hadn't put and LP in the last chapter. Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes of anything. English is like my third language;**

 **Please leave a Review. It helps so much.**

 **I know have a question for you:**

 **Should I post more frequently, but the chapters will be shorter or shall I keep continuing with what I am doing and the chapters will be longer?**

 **Many thanks and don't forget to leave a review.**


	16. My Best Friend, Harry

**I really hope you guys like this chapter. I think this chapter decides whether you want to know why Harry killed Lucas and his parents later on.**

 **Now, I'll hope you enjoy this chapter. Lucas tells a dark secret that he has.**

* * *

 **My best friend, Harry**

Lucas woke up looking down at the beauty in front of him. He couldn't believe his luck, she was the most beautiful girl he has ever seen.

She was snoring softly with her mouth wide open, breathing on his chest. Her hair was like a wildfire all sprawled out on his chest. Her hands scrunched on the sheet near to her chin.

Lucas looked over to see where Skills was occupying the couch, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Were you watching me?" A little sound peeped up.

"No..." He replied, obviously lying.

"You were." She smiled. "It's kinda stalkerish but it's still kinda cute." shaking her head.

Lucas chuckled. "Mmmm, considering Skills is not here, I think we need to spend some more time together," He said bending down on Peyton.

"No, it's my turn." She replied and pulled him back up. Then went down to him.

"Rise and Sunshine people!" A raspy voice shouted through the room. "Oh My God, My eyes!" she squealed.

Lucas and Peyton jumped up like bullets. "Brooke, what the hell!"

"Great, I need to bleach my eyes now."

"You didn't see anything!"

"Yeah well, we definitely heard something last night." Brooke smiled and looked at the couple.

Peyton blushed, and Lucas chuckled slightly. "How can you laugh right now?"

"Let's be honest Peyton, you weren't exactly trying to hide your moans." Lucas said and Peyton swatted his bare chest.

"Oh My God, guys, you should've seen Skills at breakfast. He was stone cold and he wasn't even saying anything. He looked so funny."

"He heard us?" Peyton asked a bit shyly.

"We heard you and we were staying with a wall between us."

"Oh god, that's so embarrassing."

"Don't worry," Brooke said. "Anyway, we made up with Nathan over breakfast, now it's your turn to make up with him."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, he gave some sappy speech to us and well, we kind of loved it. As well he has changed and considering he isn't using Haley as some sex toy."

"I suppose."

"Good, anyway guys, I bought bagels!"

* * *

They were back into the car, driving their way to New York.

"Ok guys, when we get there. We have to go shopping."

"Seriously Brooke, can't you just shop in Tree Hill?" Nathan said

"No. Gosh Nathan don't you know anything? New York has some of the best shops in the world."

"Fine, as long as we go to the statue of Liberty," Haley said planning their trip.

"And we have to go the best pizza place in New York." Peyton joined in.

Lucas was lost in thought, looking out the window, he had to get away from them. He shouldn't have agreed to allow them to come with him.

If he did, how was he going to explain all this to them. _my real name is Lucas Scott, my parents were shot and I became homeless._ He had to come up with something better.

Peyton watched Lucas serious face, he was so lost in thought, she couldn't help but think what was going on in his head. The sadness etched onto his face. "Are you okay?" She spoke softly for only Lucas to here.

He didn't respond.

"Hey Luke," She pulled on his arm. He looked at her with watery eyes. "Hey baby, what's wrong?"

Lucas wiped the water in his eyes, "Yeah-just...some painful memories are coming back to me."

Peyton pulled his arm so that now his head was resting on her shoulder. "Don't worry we'll get through this together."

Lucas' head rested on her shoulder for the rest of the journey. They listened to the road mix until they reached the hotel in New York. It wasn't a 5-star hotel but it will do. It had a swimming pool, gym, and a spa.

"Okay guys, let's drop out bags of in our rooms, freshen up, then we'll meet in the lobby in 30 minutes to decide what to do," Nathan said.

Lucas grabbed his and Peyton's luggage and carried them up to their room. "I can't wait for tonight," Lucas said.

"Why's that?" She asked him a bit seductively.

"Well, it has been a couple of days and the doctors did say that I can start having sex after a couple of days."

Peyton giggled softly like a little 6-year-old girl. "Luke, it's been two days. It's not exactly a couple of days."

"Two days is more than enough days," He said, moving towards.

"hmm... I like your thinking." She replied and pecked him on the lips. "Okay, I am going for a shower. I'll leave the door unlocked if anyone comes and attacks me." She smirked and winked at him, pulling her top of her head and shimmering out of her jeans.

Lucas felt blood go down into one particular spot. "You have no idea what you do to me, woman." He muttered under his breath and started to rip his top of his head and followed her into the shower.

After and a lot of making out in the shower and a (not really) unexpected blow job. They both dried themselves off and went down to the lobby to meet their friends who were waiting for them.

"Hurry up Guys," Brooke shouted as they came out of the elevator. "We have so much to do in such a little time!"

"Brooke seriously, this is meant to be a vacation, not some boot camp," Peyton replied back to Brooke.

"Fine, we'll relax. We'll go to the pool and then we'll go to the spa. Is that better?"

"Better." Peyton smiled back at her.

"Umm, you guys do that, I kind of came here for a reason." Lucas piped in. _Maybe this was his chance to get away from them._

"Well, we'll come with you." Skills said.

"No," He replied a bit too quickly. "It's something I need to do alone," He replied calmly, trying to sound not so suspicious.

"Okay, we'll leave you alone but call us if you need any help," Peyton said seriously as she looked into his eyes. The other day she found out a trick with Lucas. She could always find out whenever he is lying or keeping a secret to her. His blue eyes went a shade darker than before and his pupils dilated a bit.

"I'll see you by the pool later. Okay, babe?" He pecked her on the lips and walked towards the exit.

"I love you," She shouted after him.

"Love you too," He shouted back.

Peyton watched him go and when he was finally out of sight she returned back to the group with a smile and a little glint in her eyes.

"We're not going swimming are we," Brooke questioned her.

Peyton just shook her head and walked out the exit to see which way Lucas went.

* * *

Lucas walked back on the familiar streets, feeling as if he didn't belong here anymore. This wasn't home for him. He's been having a great life back in Tree Hill with making new friends and managing TRIC. But he does have to face his fears. He walked towards the bridge in which he stayed there for two weeks of his life.

He loved around to see the burning dustbins and two guys standing around it. A smile came to his face.

"Alejandro and Rodriguez. Never thought I will see you two again." He shouted at them and they both turned around.

"Amigo!" They shouted and ran to Lucas. They both picked him up and throw him in the air. They but him down "My Amigo, its good to see you."

"As you as well," Lucas said and smiled.

"I heard your went to your father's place in Tree mountain," Alejandro said. Slapping him in the back.

"Tree Hill." Lucas corrected him "Yeah, it's crazy. My life has seriously turned around."

"That's good my friend," Rodriguez said squealing a bit. It was good to have Lucas back. He was a bit giddy and Lucas can tell something was up.

"You guys are acting strangely. Is there something I should know?"

The Mexican twins can barely contain their excitement. "We are going to be godfathers!"

"Really?" Lucas asked surprised. Who would want them to be godfathers? "Who's the father."

"Oh right, Max is." Lucas couldn't believe it! Was Max going to be a father? He was so happy for him. "He knocked up some girl. I feel sorry for the man but this girl is one hell of a looker. She has an ass of a goddess." One of them said and both of started to praise the sky.

"Where is Max?"

"Ahh his away at the moment. Apparently the girl is really rich and he is now staying with them. They went to the Hampton's I think"

"Aww, I kind of wanted to see him," He said disappointedly. "And Terrell?"

"His around, doesn't really come here anymore. He feels as though there is more to the world." Alejandro said with a bit of anger towards him. "Amigo, it hasn't been the same without you. But I wish you a good life."

"Thank you, my friends." Lucas said and hugged both of them before saying goodbye.

5 shadows watched him from a distance as Lucas walked off to a new place.

* * *

Lucas walked up the stairs to his old apartment. In his back pocket was the letter from Karen and also a picture of her.

The gang followed closely behind him, making sure that Lucas didn't see him.

Lucas looked at the door in front of him. Number 3, just like his basketball jersey. The old gold plate stuck on the door, rusting away. He pushed the door open and an ocean of memories flooded back to him.

 _"Ma! Ma! Look at me!" A young Lucas shouted as he jumped on his bed._

 _"Lucas Scott, if you break those bed springs you'll be sleeping on the floor the rest of your life," Karen shouted playfully._

 _Lucas giggled and with one final jump he landed on his bottom on the bed._

His eyes started to sting with tears. He has made some new great memories, but then also, his best memories came from inside these walls

 _"Lucas, we're getting married!" Keith shouted_

 _"What?" Lucas asked excitedly, "Really?"_

 _"Yes, we waited long enough," Karen said_

 _Lucas jumped and shouted at the top of his lungs. "My parents are getting married!"_

He laughed at most of the memories as he still stood in the doorway. Peyton and the rest of his friends watching him on the stairwell.

He slowly walked into the trashed apartment. Glass was everywhere, tables and chairs were turned upside down. He walked slowly into the apartment to the blood spot. Three blood patches covered the floor.

His parents were shot there.

He was shot there.

He closed his eyes, he needed control and comfort. He tried to remember the time Harry stood in his doorway. He has to overcome this fear. This nightmare in real life.

He can't. He doesn't want to feel the pain again. The huge amount of guilt. Why didn't he die along with his parents? Why didn't he die the second time he was in the hospital?

All of this was confusing.

He saw a picture of Karen and Keith lying on the floor. He went over to pick it up. It was a wedding picture. Karen was beautiful in her white gown and Keith looked smart in his tux.

He was lost in thought that day, as his friends appeared in his doorway.

"Ewww, who lived here?" Brooke asked as she came through the door.

Lucas looked shocked at his friends. "I did," He told them with a serious face. Might as well tell them the truth.

"I thought you were homeless?" Peyton said.

"No, I wasn't" Lucas cleared his throat. "I lived with my parents."

"I don't understand. Dan Scott said you were homeless."

"I was homeless for two weeks, after the accident."

"What accident?" Nathan asked curiously. He knew that Lucas was his brother and he was homeless, but that was about it.

"I might as well start from the beginning," Lucas said as he pulled up a chair for him to sit on. What is Peyton gonna say? He has been lying to her since the beginning. "My name is not Lucas Roe...It's Lucas Scott, first born son of Dan Scott."

There were gasps in the room. Peyton looked shocked and a bit sad, who was he? She then looked at Nathan and his face was told her that he already knew that.

"My mother and Dan were high school sweethearts. But when my ma got pregnant before going to college. He left her...He left me. However, I got a second dad...Dan Scotts brother, Keith. He was the best father anyone could have. I loved him with all my heart."

Lucas swallowed. Not it was the hard bit.

"My parents were shot right here," He said pointing towards the blood patches. "I was shot here." He said meekly and looked down at his own patch of blood. "We all died."

"That is what the doctor meant when he said you cheated death again," Brooke said shocked.

Lucas nodded and carried on with his story. "My best friend Harry, he shot them and he shot me." Peyton looked at her boyfriend and saw tears come into his eyes. She walked towards him and wrapped an arm around him. She needed to be here for him. "He was changing, became more aggressive and talked back to everybody. He was once the nicest guy in the world. Well...I guess that is what drugs do to a man."

"Shh...' Peyton comforted him as she saw a tear roll down his cheek. "You don't have to tell us."

"No, I need to. I need to get closure." He said. "I brought him home one day after school to help him. He might have been high but he pulled out a gun. He shot my... parents first. He...Killed my Ma and Pa." He said sadly with tears rolling down his face. "He..um...killed my unborn sister."

The gangs faces were all shocked. Nathan was more than upset. He lost an uncle and a niece that day. Lucas shift his chair, itching himself all over the place, he was uncomfortable talking about this.

"She was going to be called Lily. Her first ever kick in my Ma's tummy, was in a lily field. So we had to call her that." Lucas smiled sadly remembering that memory. "After he killed my parent's. He..um... shot his best friend" He shrugged his shoulders with a small smile showing that he wasn't affected by it. But Peyton saw through his eyes and help him closer to her body.

"Hey, it's okay. I will always be here for you. Because, True love always, right?" She smiled at him and in return he smiled sadly at here.

"Please don't leave me, Peyt. I gave you what is rest of my heart. Please don't return it in pieces." Lucas said.

Peyton held him to her shoulder. "And don't break mine either,"

"I won't, promise," He said on her shoulder.

Brooke and the gang looked nervously at each other. "Is this...um...the real reason you wanted to come to New York. To get closure." Brooke softly said to Lucas.

Lucas got up from his seat with one arm wrapped around Peyton. "No, I came here to find my twin sister."

* * *

 **I really hope you like this chapter.**

 **So, Lucas finally told them his secret.**

 **I kind of wanted to write something that had deeper meanings in the story. For example, where he picked the number for his jersey was his apartment door. And also the 'True love Always' thing with Peyton.**

 **I really hoped you liked it and please leave a review. It helps so much you guys probably don't understand.**

 **And once again thank you for reading my story.**

 **If you have any questions in the story just PM me or something.**


	17. 3 Years Later

**This chapter has a massive time jump. There will be more flashbacks during the years in between.**

 **Hope you'll like this chapter**

* * *

 **3 Years Later...**

Peyton has had a whirlwind of a day. First off, her alarm clock didn't go off in the morning and Lucas didn't bother to wake her. His excuse was cute but still infuriated her. ' _You just look so damn cute when you're sleeping'_ His pathetic excuse told her

They haven't been together for three years. In fact, they weren't together for three months. Three excruciating painful months when she went to her LA internship. They broke up before she left and she cried all the way to LA airport. After two months, she sleeps with someone else. Her and Lucas were broken up so it didn't matter.

She knew from Brooke and Haley that Lucas was seriously going downhill. After their trip to New York, they spent the rest of the time looking for Nathan and Lucas' sister. They went to the police to ask for her but instead found out that Harry has still not been captured. Unable to find her, they went back to Tree Hill to finish their senior year. For Lucas it was a dark time, he lost two sisters that day for it felt like the second time. He was sad, lonely, became more distant. Peyton tried to pull him out of it but couldn't their relationship was already breaking.

She got and internship at LA and that made matters worse. Much worse. They began to argue a lot and fought. When she left and when he didn't say goodbye to her and Brooke at the airport her heart broke into millions of pieces. His promise was not fulfilled and she hated him for that. Her and Brooke brought a house in LA after two months she sleeps with a guy. He wasn't random, she's not like that. She went out on a couple of dates with him, 5 to be exact before she slept with him.

When he asked her, she just shrugged her shoulders. Every touch was different, every kiss felt disgusting upon her skin. It was possible that this was the worst sex she ever had. Or maybe that she has had mindblowing sex with a broody blonde that she was still completely in love with. She told him to leave the morning after and never call her again.

After that, she felt weird. Every blonde person, she thought was Lucas, every person with the name Lucas (there are quite a lot of people called Lucas) she thought it was Lucas Scott. She literally couldn't get her mind off him. He was like an addictive drug. Once you take him, she was addicted and needed more. But she couldn't. He was in Tree Hill and she was in LA.

After a month of seeing him practically everywhere, she heard from Brooke that he was with someone, he heart broke and realised that she lost him. Probably forever.

On a rainy night in LA, she had a really bad day at work. Her boss told her to unbutton her shirt and then lots of people were making her follow orders. If you knew Peyton, she doesn't follow orders that well.

When she got home, she got dressed in some long baggy trousers and 'Keiths body shop' grey hoodie. Yes, she stole it from Lucas. Lucas found it in New York and gave it to her once because she was feeling cold. When she was going to give it back to him he told her to keep it because he said he had much more like those at home.

So, she sat on the couch, with a double chocolate ice cream in her hand, without any makeup on and watched 'Endless Love' on the TV. Midway through her movie, there was a ring and Brooke said that she would get it.

Brooke stood dumbfounded in the doorway and when Peyton looked to see who it was, she was shocked and overjoyed because the man she loved stood there. Only in baggy old jeans, a crumpled T-shirt and an old jacket, with no luggage.

 _Flashback_

 _"What...What are you doing here?" Brooke questioned him shocked._

 _Lucas didn't acknowledge her presence and went straight to Peyton._

 _"I love you," He said with a big smile on Peyton's face as he cupped her cheek. "I am so madly in love with you Peyton and I don't think I will ever stop."_

 _Peyton's heart soared from his words. She kissed him. Kissed him like no other woman as kissed him before. A kiss which states this is a new beginning. "I love you so much, Luke" She murmured through her lips._

 _After some passionate sex and that made her never ever want another man to touch her unless it was Lucas, she asked him 'where's your luggage?"_

 _Lucas looked around and laughed to himself. "Oops, I didn't bring any."_

 _Peyton giggled and dropped a kiss to Lucas' mouth. It was good to have him back. He dropped whatever he was doing in Tree Hill and came to visit her. "You're such a romantic."_

 _After a week of staying with her and with no clothes, to be fair to him he really didn't need it, he went back home and counted down the last two weeks until Peyton was coming home and then attend UNC together. Peyton would study and Art and Business, while Lucas would only study Literature as he would also play on the basketball game._

 _He wrote love poems or short stories or emails to Peyton and once Peyton read them, she didn't know why she would just hop on a plane right now and go see him. Also, she tried to attempt writing love poems to Lucas but always turned into crappy meanings like. 'I love you as much as the purple dinosaur, Barney when I was six.' He laughed at her silliness and always thought it was so cute._

 _She was meant to come in the evening, but Peyton decided she has been away from Lucas for such a long time that she caught an early flight._

 _She crept into Lucas bedroom, at midnight and kissed him on the lips. He jumped up surprised, through the blackness he couldn't see anything._

 _She stood in the shadows as Lucas was rambling "I have a girlfriend, you're a sicko. I don't know who you are but I think you better leave. I am so madly in love with her that you, or whoever you need to leave right away."_

 _Peyton walked into the light and saw Lucas shocked face. This was totally worth the extra $200 she had to pay for a new ticket._

 _"Peyton. Oh, my god. I missed you so much." Lucas said as he picked her up and kissed her passionately. "I love you."_

 _"Really?" Peyton said with a raised eyebrow. "Because back then you didn't seem so enthused."_

 _Lucas chuckled. "Yeah, we'll I thought you were some psycho that wanted to do naughty things to me."_

 _"Oh baby, I do want to do naughty things to you." She giggled and kissed him back on his lips. It was good to be home_

 _Flashback ended_

In the present day, she felt that this day was going on for longer that it should. She missed her first class because her ' _stupid'_ boyfriend let her sleep in. Then at lunch, she threw up over her tuna sandwich and finally when she reached her doorsteps to their house, the grocery bags split and all the containments fell. She just wanted to cry.

She was about to knock on the door when Lucas opened it and smiled at her. She smiled back, this was her favourite part of her day. She always comes home to the love of her life. He nodded his head off to the apartment to tell her to relax and he'll do this.

As she walks through to their bedroom. A picture, or, at least, a part of the picture always catches her eye. She looks at it all the time. It was the picture of Keith and Karen on their wedding day. She wore a ring that Peyton kinda always envisioned that she would wear. She loved being Lucas Scott's, shooting forwards of the Tar Heel's girlfriend but she wanted to be more than that. She wanted to be his wife.

As she got changed she remembered the box in her bag. She got it out and went to the bathroom. Lately, she has been oversleeping, like this morning and been throwing up and has some of the weirdest cravings. Thank god, she wasn't hormonal as yet.

She walked into their ensuite bathroom and peed on the stick, and waited. She waited and waited and felt that the time was moving backwards. What would Lucas think? She might be having his baby and she couldn't wait. She wanted to have _his_ baby.

She was about to go in until she heard Lucas call her name.

"Peyton. Can you come here for a second." Lucas shouted.

"Can't it wait," She replied.

"No, can you come out here."

"Okay," She shouted as she left the pregnancy test on the sink. Hopefully, Lucas would not see this before her.

She walked out into the living room and stared at Lucas as he was bent on one knee and held another wishful box Peyton was thinking earlier today.

"Marry me." He blurted out.

"Okay," She whispered loud enough for him to hear. But clearly not as he started to ramble.

"I know this may be soon and what, where only 21 but I love you so..." Lucas stared at her. "Did you just say, okay?" He questioned as he stood back up.

"Yes Lucas, I'll marry you!" Peyton shouted and leaped into her new fiancee's arms. "God I love you!" She whispered into his ear.

"I wrote this speech and everything, and all it takes for you to marry me is two words?" He questioned her. She nodded sheepishly with tears in her eyes.

He took the ring out of the box and placed it on Peyton's finger. "This is..um...this is.." Peyton stuttered.

"Yeah it is." He smiled. It was the exact same ring Karen use to have on her finger. "This is the best day ever, first my book gets published..."

"What? Really? They are publishing your book." Peyton cried and jumped up and down like a giddy school girl. Lucas only nodded his head.

Lucas finally found the words to end his book and Peyton rejoiced and cried in the book. Then rejoiced and cried many times during her reading. It was mainly about her and his life and let's say he got the best rewards of his life that night slash week.

Every night Peyton brought home new lingerie. Once she was a slutty nurse, next a slutty football player, next a slutty teacher, the list continued until the seventh night when Peyton only wore a trench coat.

Only wore a trench coat.

Lucas' mouth dried at the sight of her naked in the hallway. His eyes roamed all over her body. He breasts, he curves and obviously her legs for days. They were pretty much doing it out in the hallway before they went to their bedroom. She loved having this affect on him.

"Today has been a really great day," Lucas said into her ear.

She really couldn't help it..."I...think I might be pregnant." She blurted out and smiled. Lucas looked at her dumbstruck. He wasn't the only one who could blurt out the big news.

"You think?" He asked her.

"Well, you called me out here before I could look at the results. I already peed on the stick, just need to check the results now." Lucas smiled turned even bigger if that is possible.

"What are you waiting for? Let's check now." Lucas said and dragged her to their ensuite bathroom.

* * *

Lucas sat nervously on the bed as he waited for Peyton. He watched her walked back into the bedroom with a sad expression on her face.

Maybe today wasn't the day they would get a baby, but one day they will hopefully.

She sat on the bed next to Lucas and rested her head against his shoulder and began to cry.

"I'll be having a mini Lucas popping out of me in 9 months." She cried on Lucas' chest. Tears of happiness.

"Really?" Lucas asked with happiness.

"Really." Peyton said and smiled through her tears. "I'm pregnant. I know it is really soon and that we are still in college... But we both finish this year and..oh gosh we have to plan so much." Peyton said crying again.

"Hey, look at me, Peyton," Lucas said lifting her chin up so his face was facing hers. "We are gonna be fine. Nathan and Haley both had a kid in their first year of college. I think we can deal with this alright. As well, we get money coming in from TRIC and now from my new published book. We are going to be fine."

"We are, aren't we," Peyton said as she stared into his deep blue eyes. She hopes their baby has his eyes and his cute nose.

She can't believe that she is going to have a baby and gonna get married.

She can't believe that she is going to have a baby and gonna get married to Lucas, the love of her life.

"I am so terribly in love with you Peyton," Lucas said. He adjusted his position on the bed so now his head was in level with her stomach. "Hi, baby. It's your daddy speaking." Lucas said in a silly voice

Peyton giggled at his silliness "Lucas, you know it is a tadpole right now."

"But honey, it's _our tadpole_ " And her heart soared because he wants this as much as she does.

"You know, before it is changing diapers and breastfeeding. We need to sin a hell of a lot more." Peyton said with a glint in her eyes and a coy smile.

"Oh, baby. We have already sinned so much." Lucas chuckled as Peyton pulled him under the covers.

* * *

Two weeks later, after checking up with a doctor and making sure that everything was fine. They decided to tell Nathan, Haley and Brooke in person when Duke came to play UNC.

Nathan, Haley and Brooke all went to Duke, Nathan played on the basketball team so there was a massive talk about the rivalry between both colleges but also between the two Scott brothers.

Everyone found out about Lucas being the first born son of Dan Scott when he held a press conference and told everyone their secret leading up to running for mayor. Sadly, he wasn't picked.

Dan Scott changed as a person. He started to care for both the boys more and didn't push them for playing basketball at college. He was over the moon for both the boys when they decided they wanted to. He started to listen more about their problems and stayed with Lucas most of the time after their trip to New York. He was the one to actually convince Lucas to visit Peyton in LA during her internship

He also paid for all the student loans and college fees. He paid for Peyton and Lucas' accommodation as well as Nathan and Haley and both boys started to like their father. He was beginning to become a good person and they were all forming and a family bond that came near to indestructible.

Nathan guesses it was because of Lucas accident with the gym guy, Brian.

Anyway, they were all coming down to UNC to watch the game. Nathan and Haley had little Jamie Lucas Scott. He was two years old at the moment and started to speak. Both Peyton and Lucas fell in love with him and were both named Godparents. Brooke was so angry with them she didn't talk to them for weeks.

Lucas stood next to Nathan as the ball was about to be thrown up in the air.

"You ready to get your arse handed to you big brother?" Nathan said as he was dressed in dark blue for the Devils.

"You wish," Lucas said dressed in white.

Dan, Peyton, Brooke, Haley and little Jamie were all sitting next to each other. Peyton was wearing light blue, the normal colours for the Tar Heels and the other three sat in Dark blue. Jamie was sitting on Peyton's lap, covered in head to toe with blue ink or dark blue clothes. Before the game, Jamie insisted that he should have face paint. And Peyton happily obliged to put it on him.

The Tar Heels lost to the blue devils by 3 points, the winner scored by Nathan. Though Lucas should be looking grim, he wore a massive smile on his face as he knew that he was going to tell his best friend about their exciting three piece news.

Six people sat for dinner at a fancy restaurant that Dan had paid for and started chatting to each other what they have been doing for the last few months since winter break where they last saw each other.

Lucas looked to his side and Peyton gave him a soft nod. Lucas clinked his glass to gather their attention and smiled at them. Peyton linked her hands with his.

"Okay, we'll we have some pretty big news we want to tell you. Actually, we have three huge pieces of news." Lucas said. "First, I just want to say that over the last few years, I have been writing a book and well... it's going to get published!" Lucas said with a bit of a cheer at the end suggesting that he was so excited about it. Congratulations took place but everyone was kind of bummed that they didn't know about it before and wished they read it. Jamie just clapped his hands and smiled softly at his uncle and Aunt as he had no idea what the words, 'book' or 'published' mean.

After Haley was saying 'bo

"Guys, I don't want you to read it because you are all in it. I will get many biased opinions." Lucas said. "Except for you Nathan." He joked. And everyone rolled their eyes as Nathan started to say argue why he didn't post anything good about him and did not catch on with the joke.

Nathan was very stupid in high school. In college. his just less stupid.

"Our second big news is..." Peyton said as she pulled out her left hand and showed her the big diamond on her hand.

"Oh My God!" Brooke shouted across the restaurant. "You guys are getting married and pregnant!"

Peyton and Lucas shocked as they started at her. "How do you know I am pregnant?"

"Oh P. Sawyer, it is a best friend thing." Brooke shrugged. "You were practically glowing when you entered the gym."

Dan Scott piped in. "My son is having a baby. I am gonna be a grandfather again." Dan said with a tear running down his face. "I am so happy that you're in my life again Lucas."

"Me too, dad," Lucas said and reached for his arm as he gave him a reassuring smile.

"So you're really getting married and having a baby?" Nathan asked his brother.

"Yeah I am," Lucas said still not believing all this is coming true. Peyton squeezed his hand.

After more congratulations and a nice quite evening. Dan and the other best friends were heading back to their hotel as Peyton and Lucas went home.

"What a day," Lucas said as they entered the house.

"I know, I just wished that you guys won the game against Nathan. Maybe I did go for the wrong brother." Peyton said with her finger on her chin, pretending to think about it.

"Hey, what about True Love always," Lucas said.

"Hmmm, maybe I didn't go for the wrong guy." Peyton said and kissed his lips. "Anyway, it is better than Brooke's motto"

"Which is?" Lucas questioned.

" _Let's fuck_ "

"Well, we have done that quite often."

"I guess we do," Peyton said staring into his eyes. She saw his eyes go a shade darker and his lips turning into his ever-so-famous smirk. She knew what it meant.

His lips crashed onto hers in a heatedly passionately kiss. He kissed along her jawline slowly. He reached down for the hem of her shirt. He lifted it over her head and dropped it to the floor before reaching for her again, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressings his to hers, moaning as she opened her mouth and offered her tongue to him. His mouth was warm and she tasted the wine on his tongue for dinner.

He leaned back so she could remove his t-shirt and then he slid the straps of her bra down her shoulders, dropping kisses on the skin of her collarbone. He looked up and smiled at her head thrown back, chest heaving in arousal, waiting for him to touch her She took his breath away. Every single time.

He brushed a thumb across a rosy nipple and felt himself stiffen even further as she shivered and breathed his name, rocking her hips in his lap.

"Baby," he whispered, leaning down to pull a nipple into his mouth. Her keening cry made his arms tighten around her waist and rock his hips to meet hers with more passion.

They wriggled out of their pants and underwear quickly and as Peyton moved to straddle his lap once again Lucas reached a hand to cup her sex, plunging two fingers into her warmth. Peyton's mouth fell open and she threw her head back, her knees on either side of his ships.

He was painfully hard for her and he couldn't help but groan, "You are so sexy, Peyton."

"Luke, oh Goooood Lucas," She sighed crying out when his thumb began to rub her clit. "I'm gonna come,"

Her orgasm crashed over her from her head to toes.

Peyton adjusted her position as now she was straddling him. He brought her down as he lifted his hips, causing both of them to cry out loud as he entered her deeply. Lucas began to pump in a slow steady rhythm into her, his hands on her hips, rocking her back and forth.

She looked into her eyes to see a dusky blue and lids heavy. They both sunk into a heated kiss as she ground herself into his lap, clenching the silky wetness of her walls around his cock.

"Oh god, Luke. Ooooh! yeah." She whimpered, rolling her hips forward with each thrust before she felt his hand creep between them to pinch and rub her clit. She came with a scream and Lucas followed close behind her, losing his rhythm and coming with one last forceful thrust that sent Peyton spinning. Again.

She smiled as she quickly kissed his lips.

Yes, they do fuck a lot.

* * *

Lauren Eloise Scott has had a shitty life. She was abandoned at birth, put into foster care, where her parents, constantly hit her and sometimes even raped her.

At the age of 15, she ran away, to New York, to seek answers of her family and find out anything about them. She was devastated when she found out that she had a twin, that her brother was picked over her. She watched from afar the happy family. She envied them. She was part of them. But she was cold and mean, and she wanted revenge on them.

She returned home from her drug dealer to her boyfriend when on the way something caught her eye. She slammed the door open and her boyfriend came running to her side.

"You absolute idiot!" She screamed at him.

"What?" He asked her, placing both hands on her petite waist.

"It didn't work. The plan didn't work!"

"What plan?" He asked her.

"His still alive. He's not dead." Lauren said flapping her arms about, getting annoyed.

"Who?"

"Lucas Scott."

He looked at her surprised. "No, I shot him. His dead."

"No, he's not, because look at this..." She said pointing to the magazine where it had the newest best authors, and Lucas' name came to the top of the list.

"His..his meant to be dead," He said stuttering on each word.

"Well, clearly you did," She said sarcastically. "God, I hate it that I need you so much." She said referring to his amazing bed skills.

"If you want..." He swallowed,"I can finish the job, Lauren."

"No!" She said. "You have done enough, Harry, it's my turn to destroy his life," She said as she saw the place he lived: Tree Hill.

* * *

 **This is quite a big chapter. I haven't re-read because...well I'm too lazy to. Sorry for any mistakes or that this doesn't make any sense. Just PM me if you don't understand and I'll try to explain it.**

 **When I first started writing this, my plan was to make it really angsty, and it will start to be, soon.**

 **I know it is really cliche to have Leyton, marry and be pregnant, but this may or may not become extremely important in the story.**

 **I hoped you like the last bit, where you found out about Lauren and Harry.**

 **Also, I had to make Dan a good guy for the purpose of the story.**

 **I hoped you like reading it and PLEASE leave a REVIEW.**


End file.
